Among The Stars
by Raivenflight
Summary: A young kit, a rogue named Bloom, has a destiny set before her by StarClan. A destiny she could never have dreamed of. Even after joining WindClan, how will she save all the other Clans? Especially when she can't have any faith in herself due to her lack of speech. Bloom struggles along with her friends while uncovering secrets of her parent's past. P.S. Sorry it's all on one page.


**Allegiances:**

 **WindClan:**

Leader: Birchstar- Brown and white tom with light amber eyes. His mate is Leopardspots and his daughter is Drizzlepaw.

Deputy: Duskrise- Black and dark gray tom with amber eyes. His sisters are Morningsong and Amberglow.

Medicine Cat and Apprentice: Hawthornclaw- Brown tabby tom with silver eyes and long, thin, claws.

*Drizzlepaw- A light gray she-cat with streaks of brown fur and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Burrowclaw- Brown furred tom with tabby stripes and green eyes. He is a senior warrior.

Thinbone- A lithe she-cat with thin white fur and green eyes.

Longwhisker- Short furred, red-brown tom with blue eyes and long whiskers.

Grassfur- White and gray splotched she-cat with green eyes who is a senior warrior.

Tufttail- An orange tom with brown eyes and brown markings, including a brown tuft on the end of his tail.

Silvercloud- Silvery she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes.

Redear- A red-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Softnose- Thin, white she-cat with amber eyes and a pink nose.

Cliffjumper- Long furred brown and white tom who was named for his many apprentice stunts. He has amber eyes and his brother is Oakclimber.

Sandpelt- Sandy colored she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. She has blue eyes and short fur.

Oakclimber- Long furred brown and white tabby tom who was named for his many apprentice stunts. He has green eyes and his brother is Cliffjumper.

Leopardspots- Golden she-cat with black leopard markings and blue eyes. She is lithe and is the mate of Birchstar. Her daughter is Drizzlepaw.

Emberspark- Ginger tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

Breezetail- Creamy colored she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.

Amberglow- Ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip. She has blue eyes and is a senior warrior.

Starlingtail- Black and gray tom with green eyes and long fur.

Suntail- Light yellow/tan and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens and Kits:

Goldenleaf- Gold colored she-cat striped with white and blue eyes.

*Jumpkit- Small tom with thin light gray fur and blue eyes.

Morningsong- Creamy gray and brown she-cat with silver eyes. Her kits came early and did not survive, but she was glad when her brother, Duskrise, brought Dustkit and Bloomkit to her to raise as her own.

*Dustkit- Fluffy gray tom with warm brown markings and green eyes.

*Bloomkit- Silvery she-cat with thin, warm brown stripes and a black tail. She has amber eyes. She is mute, but notices many things other cats overlook.

Apprentices: None

Elders:

Beechfur- Light, sandy colored tom with amber eyes.

Tornfoot- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader: Greenstar- Light gray and white she-cat with striking green eyes.

Deputy: Eaglesky- Brown tom whose pelt has a golden sheen. He has green eyes.

Medicine Cat and Apprentice: Blossomfur- White and brown she-cat with a pink nose and blue eyes.

*Acornfoot- Light brown, striped tom with yellow eyes.

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Finchstar- Large red-brown tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Lakefur- Dark gray she-cat with a silvery sheen and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Whitetail- A white she-cat with light brown and black splotches and green eyes.

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader: Needlestar- Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Deputy: Marshfoot- Black and brown tom with green eyes and white paws.

Medicine Cat: Whirlfoot- Brown and black tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Prologue**

Song was tired of running away. Always running. First as a very young kit she had run from the badger. Her father, Cardinal, had died there. Then she ran when her mother, Stream, had faced a vicious rogue. Song hadn't ever seen her again. She had a brother. His name had been Finch. Now it was Finchstar. He had fought with her all the time about trifle things and one day he had just disappeared. She had been on her own for over four sun circles. Now, she faced her brother again. He loomed over her with a snarl on his face. His bushy red-brown fur was flattened against his well worked muscles. His yellow eyes were narrowed to slits. Song heard a pitiful mew and glanced behind her to see her own two kits pressed to the ground, trembling.

"Dust, Bloom." she said comfortingly. "Look at me." The two kits wide eyes met hers. "I won't tell you to run away. We've run away too many times. I want you to run _to_ your father. Stay with him until I come get you." She shifted her gaze to the gray kit on the left. "Take care of your sister Dust." Dust nodded jerkily and nosed his mute sister to her feet. Song watched as they disappeared into the undergrowth of the fire-scorched forest. They were on the ThunderClan side of the river that separated it from RiverClan. The river behind Song was running fast. They weren't too far downriver of the falls. She turned back to her brother.

"I'll find them you know." he snarled. "Right after I take care of you. I know their father is from WindClan."

"No," Song argued. "Their father will protect them. He is strong." Finchstar snorted.

"Birchstar himself maybe? You may be confident of their safety because he is a Clan leader. Do you forget that I am too? Besides, he is a coward." he hissed. "He hides behind his deputy, Duskrise." Song allowed a small smile to play across her face.

"Birchstar is not their father. You could never guess their father." Finchstar's face revealed a shocked expression at her obvious disrespect, if only for a second.

"Then who is?" he demanded.

"Like I'd tell _you!_ " she spat. Finchstar's ears went back and he yowled as his muscles bunched and he leapt at her. Song flinched back and clawed at his nose. A thin line of blood colored her claws. Unfortunately, she hadn't had the time-improved training that his Clan had provided to him. He crouched and she tensed in preparation for him to pounce, but his paw shot out instead, hooking hers out from under her. She fell sideways and hit her jaw on the hard ground. Her vision went blurry for a moment then a heavy weight settled on her. She heaved herself up, but couldn't do more than shift to her side. Finchstar had her pinned. He leaned forward and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Come with me." he breathed quietly. "I can assure you a safe place in my Clan."

"And what?" she hissed back. "Get fish breath like you? Get chastised by your Clanmates? Be happy away from my kits?"

"Your kits could join you." Finchstar coaxed. "They are my kin as well you know. They would make fine warriors for RiverClan."

"Exactly." she argued. "They would follow your orders and become your followers. I want freedom for them. Not the limiting rules of the Clans."

"A shame." Finchstar answered. His voice sounded like he honestly cared. "If that's your final answer then there is nothing more I can do. Even a leader has limits." His weight moved off of Song and she scrambled to her paws to face him.

"Are you going to let me go?" she asked, surprised. He snorted.

"Like I could kill my sister. You won't be free long though. I'm sure that you'll try and find your kits, but whoever their father is won't want you disappearing with them forever. You'll have to stay around and eventually my warriors will find you. They can do what they want to rogues who live by no code."

"You were a rogue once." Song shot back. "You would know."

"Our parents were fools." he stated flatly. "Just like you, you know. They wouldn't join the Clans even if it killed them. Now they're dead, because they didn't have Clanmates to back them up." Song felt something snap inside of her. Her pelt bristled and she bared her teeth in a hiss as she pressed her ears to her skull.

"Cardinal and Stream died saving us!" she screeched. "You should be grateful not chastising! You always said they abandoned us, but you were wrong!" She sprang at her brother, bowling him over and throwing both of them off a ledge into the river. As the icy water tugged at her fur Song realized her mistake. Finchstar was a much better swimmer than she was. She was pulled under and when she swam for the surface Finchstar's hard, clawed paws slammed into her throat. She gasped as the air was driven from her lungs and gulped in water. A sharp rock that was being swept downstream struck her hard in the stomach. Shapes started swimming across her vision. The sharp, clawed paws no longer held her under, but she had no idea where the surface was. Red clouds swirled in the water. She had been without breath too long. Just as she thought she would black out, sharp teeth grabbed her scruff and dragged her upwards. Her head broke the surface and she gave a strangled gasp. Her paws churning, she finally found the bank and clambered out. Her brother was already up and he turned her over with a forepaw. A pulsing pain ripped through her, but it was fading. Glancing down she saw that the rock had pierced her more deeply than she had realized. Blood soaked the grass and colored the river mud. Frantically Finchstar's paws pressed up against the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Song couldn't make herself care. Everything seemed like a dream. She would wake up soon with her kits and realize that Finch had never existed.

"Song!" Finchstar screeched. "Stay with me!" Song curiously fixed her blurry vision on him. He looked very, very nervous for a cat that was only a figment of her imagination.

"Make sure that Dust and Bloom are protected." she murmured just in case. The musky scent of blood filled her mouth but she could not taste any. "I want them to stay with their father." Finchstar's darting eyes finally settled on hers.

"Who _is_ their father?" he pleaded.

"Duskrise…" she managed. Then she let herself slip into blissful darkness and starlight.

 **Chapter 1**

Bloom turned a sharp corner and ducked into a bush with her brother right behind her.

"What is it?" he whispered. She flicked her tail tip to the left. The sign for quiet. Dust's ears pricked up and swiveled around, listening. Bloom tensed as the cats she had smelled padded into the open. It was a WindClan patrol of four warriors. At the head of it Bloom recognised her father, Duskrise. _Finally!_ She thought to herself. _We've been waiting for one of his patrols!_ She had only met her father a few times, but loved him dearly. He told her amazing stories of him and his clanmates and told her that he'd go on lots of border patrols in hopes to see her, Dust, or Song. It was the morning after they had left their mother with her brother. Fear for her squirmed in the back of Bloom's head, but she ignored it. She wouldn't be able to help if she went back.

"Here's the plan." Dust whispered in her ear. That's how it always went. She gathered information and identified who or what was there then he made a plan. "We'll sneak behind that tree over there," he swished his tail at the tree implied. "And wait. Duskrise is sure to recognise our scent here and split his patrol. When he comes back you get him to see you, but don't stop. Lead him back by the rocks we stayed by. We'll talk to him there." Bloom nodded her understanding and they weaved out of the bush, behind the tree. Bloom's claws curled into the dirt as the patrol drew near their hiding spot. Suddenly Duskrise halted. One of his Clanmates nearly ran into him.

"What is it?" a tom asked. Duskrise hesitated before answering.

"You go on ahead Burrowclaw." he said steadily. "I want to check the rocks back by the edge of the hill. I thought I smelled a rogue over there the other day." Burrowclaw shrugged and passed his deputy with the rest of the patrol behind him. Bloom sensed Dust slipping away farther into the moor. They were at the very edge now so a few trees were their only shelter. Duskrise turned towards where Bloom had been hiding once his clanmates were out of sight.

"Bloom? Dust?" he asked cautiously. "Are you there?" Bloom stepped silently out of her hiding spot and waved to him with her tail. His face broke into a happy grin.

"Bloom! I'd been hoping to see you! Where are Dust and Song?" Obviously, Bloom didn't answer him. Instead she turned away and started off at a fast clip. She heard her father follow. When she finally arrived to the rocks Dust appeared next to her and she halted.

"Dust!" Duskrise exclaimed.

"Hi Duskrise!" Dust greeted. "Thank goodness we finally found you!"

"Why?" he asked. "Is everything alright?" Bloom wished for the millionth time that she could join in the conversation. Instead she shook her head, no.

"It's Finchstar." Dust explained. "He found us near his territory and Song told us to run to find you. Can we go help her?"

"I'm afraid not." Duskrise sighed. His face was serious now. "If RiverClan finds my scent on their land then they'll attack for sure. They're already mad at us. Besides, if Finchstar and Song fought then it would be over by now." he didn't sound hopeful. _You mean that if they fought then Song has already lost…_ Bloom couldn't help but think.

"What should we do?" Dust asked worriedly.

"You're going to come with me to my camp." he answered after a moment. "Birchstar is kind. He will take you in."

"I thought that Song didn't want us to have anything to do with the Clans." Dust said quietly.

"I know she does." Duskrise sighed. "But Finchstar knows about you now and he won't keep you a secret. If you aren't protected by a Clan he'll come after you immediately. Especially if he knows if I'm your father. I doubt he'd kill Song at any rate. It's against the warrior code." Dust looked at Bloom.

"Is that okay with you?" Bloom nodded. Duskrise let out another sigh.

"Okay." he said finally. "Let's go."

 **Chapter 2**

Bloom's heart raced as she stepped into the clearing of cats hidden in the heather. Many gazes found her immediately and she stiffened as she saw a few narrow their eyes. She felt Dust's pelt press up against hers. Duskrise padded ahead of them. He had an air of confidence, but Bloom could tell he was worried. When they reached the center of the clearing a cat stepped out to intercept Duskrise.

"Who is this Duskrise?" he asked. Sensing his authority Bloom guessed it was Birchstar. He was lean and long-legged like the rest of his Clan. His pelt was brown with a white underbelly and paws. His eyes were a warm amber color.

"Dust and Bloom." Duskrise murmured. He picked up his voice. "I would like to request that they be made members of WindClan." Although no cat made a move Bloom could sense the seriousness that fell over the camp.

"Why?" Birchstar asked. "Are they not just rogues?"

"They're my kits." he finally managed. Birchstar's eyes hardened and he turned to the crowd.

"Morningsong and Goldenleaf." he called. "Would you please take the kits to the nursery for now? I would like to speak with Duskrise in my den." Two she-cats stepped forward and Bloom felt one stand behind her.

"Yes Birchstar." she answered. Bloom watched over her shoulder as her father followed his leader into a den. The she-cat behind her leaned down.

"Come on. You'll be safe here." her voice was comforting and Bloom allowed herself to be led away into a gorse den. Inside another kit was bouncing up and down.

"Goldenleaf!" He exclaimed, addressing the golden colored she-cat with the white stripes and blue eyes. "What happened?" His gaze found Bloom and Dust. "Who're you?"

"I'm Dust." Dust answered nervously. "This is Bloom."

"I'm Jumpkit!" He squeaked. The short furred tom was light silvery-gray and had wide blue eyes. He proceeded to spring right in front of Bloom and she backed up in surprise. "Are you going to be my new littermates?" He cocked his head to the side when she didn't reply. "Why won't you say anything?"

"She can't." Dust stated flatly. "She's mute." If possible Jumpkit's eyes went even wider.

"Stop asking them questions Jumpkit." Goldenleaf told him. "They need to rest. You too actually."

"You can stay in my nest." Morningsong said quietly.

"Thanks." Dust said before hopping into an empty nest. Bloom jumped in next to him. The grass was soft and smooth. _I'm not going to sleep._ She ordered herself. _I want to make sure Duskrise is okay…_ but before she knew it she had drifted off.

 **Chapter 3**

Bloom awoke with a start at and scrambled to her paws. It was sunhigh the same day and a long yowl had awoken her. Dust was also up and they scrambled past sleeping Jumpkit, who was curled up in a nest with Goldenleaf, to look outside. Most of the cats in the Clan slept sprawled outside, but the kits were forbade from leaving the nursery at night. Those who slept in their respective dens had joined the other cats in the sandy clearing and on a tall rock Birchstar addressed the Clan. His eyes were searching the clearing and Bloom took a hurried step back when they met her gaze. Suddenly Morningsong was behind them and she nudged them forwards.

"Join the meeting." she urged. "You'll find out what to do." Bloom nodded her thanks and padded up to the edge of the crowd.

"For those of you who were not here earlier," Birchstar began once everyone had settled. "Duskrise came back to camp with his two kits and asked for them to join the Clan."

"The forest fire scared off much prey even here on the moor!" one cat objected. "We can't feed two more mouths!"

"Duskrise has explained their situation to me." Birchstar said, silencing him. "He has also offered to step down as deputy for his actions." Bloom noticed Duskrise hanging back at the edge of the clearing. He lay crouched, looking sad and defeated, but his eyes blazed with determination. "I find that, despite the fact that taking a mate outside your Clan is against the warrior code, he has only done what he thought was best. His last act as deputy will be to lead a patrol to the RiverClan and ThunderClan border to find what happened to his mate. When he returns I will name a new warrior deputy and he will return to the warrior post. I want all of you to remember that he has done nothing, but good for us and he will still be a senior warrior." No cat objected, but many eyes turned to stare at Duskrise. Some of them were pitying, others were angry or confused. We will decide what to do with the kits when he returns.

"Who else will be on this patrol?" a tom questioned.

"Volunteers." Birchstar said briskly. Then he turned and swept into his den. All eyes turned to Duskrise now. He stood and addressed them with his head down.

"Anyone who wishes to join me meet me here after you've eaten." then he padded off into the forest.

 **Chapter 4**

When Duskrise finally returned it was night. Bloom had been waiting in the clearing with Dust who was constantly answering Jumpkit's rapid fire questions. _That cat can talk faster than Song can run…_ she thought just as the grass at the camp entrance rustled. First a tom that Bloom didn't know emerged. He was followed by several others. Finally, at the end, Duskrise appeared. A she-cat was following him with a worried expression. Song was not with them. Bloom lept to her paws and raced to her father.

"Where is Song?" Dust demanded. Bloom's father's hollow gaze shocked her. He halted and pulled them close with a forepaw.

"She's dead Bloom, Dust. I'm so sorry." he answered. "According to Finchstar she knocked them into the river and a sharp rock pierced her too deep to heal." Bloom backed away. This couldn't be real. "I'd give anything at a chance to save her…" he whispered. "But I saw her body. Her wounds match what Finchstar said. He insisted that he bury her-" Bloom heard no more. She turned and ran out of the camp.

The grass was sharp here and she flinched as a strand sliced across her nose. Suddenly the grass cleared. Bloom found herself at the top of a hill, surrounded by stars.

"Song!" she tried to screech into the night sky, but of course her voice failed her and the night couldn't hear her. _Come back!_ There was no reply. _She can't be dead!_ Bloom thought. Her thoughts started whirling. _She can't be dead. Where are you Song? What will I do now? She can't be dead._ She kept running. This time calling out as she did. At the top of another rise she tripped over her kit paws and tumbled down the slope. She landed with a bone-jarring thud and shook her head to clear her senses. That was when she noticed another cat sitting a few fox lengths away with her partially gray fur shining silver in the moonlight. It was Morningsong. The she-cat turned her head to peer at Bloom with full eyes that reflected the moon.

"Are you mourning too?" she asked. Bloom tilted her head, confused. This cat couldn't know Song. "My kits died less than a moon ago." she continued. "They came too early, never stood a chance." Bloom was listening now. She padded closer and sat next to the WindClan queen. "I wish I could have spent just a day with them." she murmured. "Just one day." then Morningsong lay down and rested her chin on the grass. Bloom knelt next to her and their pelts brushed together. Morningsong must have been sitting here in the cold for a while because it was chilly. It felt comforting next to Bloom's hot skin. She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Eventually Morningsong turned to her again.

"Bloom? I know you miss your mother too. Actually, you probably don't even believe she's dead. Just for now anyways… Will you be my kit? Will you stay?" Bloom looked up at Morningsong and nodded.

 **Chapter 5**

Bloom awoke in the same valley that she had fallen asleep in. Morningsong sat next to her cleaning a paw. The queen's ear pricked and she turned to Bloom.

"Good morning. Do you want to head back to camp?" Bloom hauled herself to her paws and nodded. Morningsong smiled. "Thank you." Then they started padding off for camp. Bloom lost herself in her thoughts. Song's death still lay on her heavily, but something told her that WindClan would be a good place for her. She sped up. When they arrived at camp a brown and white, young tom was sitting on a rock, keeping watch. When he spotted them he stood and his tail shot up happily.

"Morningsong!" he exclaimed, padding over. He looked down at her quizzically. "I forgot your name. Sorry."

"It's Bloom." Morningsong filled in for her.

"Bloom. Right." he nodded as if the matter was settled. "I'm Oakclimber." he stood again. "I'm glad you came back. WindClan is in need of apprentices! The only one we have is Drizzlepaw and she's training to be a medicine cat." he paused. "Do you think Birchstar will change your name to Bloomkit?"

"Probably." Morningsong answered, pushing past him. "By the way, did Duskrise have to put you on watch again?" Oakclimber ruffled his pelt, embarrassed.

"Actually, no. This time it was Leopardspots. I think she's hoping her mate will make her deputy." He sighed, looking dreamy.

"Yeah," Morningsong sighed too and shot an annoyed glance at Oakclimber. "I think she needs to realize that just because she has all the _toms_ in camp wound around her tail she doesn't have run of the _entire_ place." She glanced up at Oakclimber. "You can have your brother replace your post if you'd like." she offered. "He hasn't had a turn in a while." Oakclimber nodded and padded off into the camp right behind Morningsong. Bloom picked her paws up higher and followed. Inside quite a few cats were missing. There must have been several patrols out. Bloom spotted Dust sitting outside the nursery with a bored expression and padded towards him. Like usual, Jumpkit was bouncing next to him, bombarding him with questions.

"How old are you anyways? I'm five and a half moons! Nearly an apprentice! What's your favorite prey? Where did you come from anyhow? You're not from any of the other Clans are you!?"

"Same as you, birds, just outside the territory, and no." Dust listed. Then the two kits noticed her and stood.

"Hi Bloom!" Jumpkit squeaked. "Where'd you go?" Dust pushed past the kit and looked at Bloom closely.

"Are you okay?" Bloom nodded and smiled. Dust lowered his voice. "Do you know what you want to do?" Again, Bloom nodded. She gestured the clearing with a swish of her tail and sat down firmly. "Stay it is." Dust confirmed. "I was kind of hoping we could."

"You're staying?" Jumpkit questioned, a gleam in his eyes. "Great! Now I'll have some real denmates!" That made Bloom smile even more. The younger kit was pretty enthusiastic. Morningsong padded up behind Dust.

"Is it okay if I ask Birchstar to change your name to Clan names?" she asked them. "Bloom told me she'd stay, but I don't want to jump to conclusions." Dust whirled around, surprised.

"Yeah." he replied finally. "I'm gonna stay with Bloom and if we're going to be Clan cats we ought to have Clan names." She nodded and turned toward where Birchstar was eating freshkill by his den. Bloom smiled and settled down to wait.

It wasn't much longer when Birchstar called the meeting. Bloom gave her pelt a few quick licks to clean herself up.

"Ready?" Dust whispered as they joined the crowd of cats. Bloom nodded.

"Cats of WindClan!" Birchstar started. "We have two new cats joining us today and despite the fact that they aren't fully Clan-born I ask you to welcome them as one of us." His eyes searched the crowd until they landed on Bloom and Dust. "Please come forwards." Bloom swallowed her nervousness and stepped out with Dust. "From this moment onwards this cat," He motioned to Dust. "Will be known as Dustkit." His gaze shifted to Bloom. "And this cat will be known as Bloomkit. In a half moon they will be made apprentices with Jumpkit. Morningsong and Duskrise will be responsible for them until then."

"Dustkit! Bloomkit!" Three voices yowled out behind them. Bloomkit spun around to see Duskrise, Morningsong, and Jumpkit cheering. One by one their Clanmates joined in until a chorus of voices echoed in Bloomkit's ears. _I'm finally home!_ She thought gleefully. When the voices finally died down they scampered to join their new Clanmates and sat next to their father. Bloomkit looked up at her leader who continued on with the ceremony.

"As for the new deputy of WindClan I have chosen a cat." Birchstar announced. His gaze shifted to Duskrise. "I regret that you cannot continue your post, Duskrise, but all decisions have consequences. I hope that you approve of the new deputy." his voice grew in volume. "Amberglow, will you accept the position of deputy?"

A she-cat with ginger fur and white paws stepped forwards from the crowd after a moment of silence. She looked surprised, yet pleased.

"I will Birchstar." She turned to her Clanmates. "And I promise to do the best job I can." Birchstar dipped his head.

"Very well. I would like to meet with you in my den." He got up, turned, and dismissed the Clan with a wave of his tail. Amberglow padded closely behind as the cats crowded around Bloomkit dispersed. She noticed her father and Morningsong purring happily and squinted up at them against the sun.

"What's so great?" Dustkit asked for her.

"Amberglow is our sister." Morningsong explained, leaning closer to Duskrise. "We've always been close and she deserves the post of deputy."

"I'm sorry you had to give up being deputy for us." Dustkit said a bit sulkily. Duskrise bent over to touch both Bloomkit's and Dustkit's noses in turn.

"Never you mind that." he ordered sternly, yet without any malice. "I would much rather be with you two than ever be deputy or leader. Besides," he glanced up to where his ginger sister had disappeared. "This arrangement works out perfectly. Amberglow can be deputy, I can still be your father, and Morningsong has someone to care for again." Morningsong purred louder.

"I'm going to join a hunting patrol." she announced. "The freshkill pile is looking scrawny." She glanced at the kits. "You two can share something in it though. Just don't get in anyone's way or leave the camp and you'll be fine."

"We've been outside of this camp our entire lives." Dustkit pointed out. _A valid argument…_ Bloomkit thought, but Duskrise shot it down.

"If you want to earn your campmates trust you'll have to follow their rules." he smiled. "At least for a time." Grinning back, Bloomkit waited for her father and adopted mother to disappear outside before heading to the freshkill pile. They selected a large thrush of some sort and were eating it with Jumpkit outside the nursery when a cat, not too much older than themselves, padded over.

"Hi!" she greeted. "I'm Drizzlepaw, Birchstar and Leopardspots daughter." Bloomkit nodded and Dustkit waved his tail.

"Hi."

"Er…" Drizzlepaw said awkwardly. "I'm training to be a medicine cat and Hawthornclaw, our current medicine cat and my mentor, told me that I have to make sure you're both healthy." she glanced over her shoulder. "Also I wanted to meet you myself."

"We're not sick if that's what you mean." Dustkit clarified. "And other than a scratch that a rogue cat gave me a moon ago we're uninjured." he glanced at Bloomkit and she nodded her ascent. "Also, I don't know if this counts, but Bloomkit can't speak." Drizzlepaw frowned.

"Have you always been like that?" she asked Bloomkit. _Finally!_ Bloomkit exclaimed in her head. _Someone who doesn't ask Dustkit all the questions!_ She nodded. "And it doesn't affect your breathing?" She shook her head. "It should be fine then." she looked back to Dustkit. "Can I see your scratch?"

"Yeah." Dustkit answered before stretching out his left front paw to reveal a long red scratch running down his leg. Drizzlepaw frowned.

"It's infected. That's why it hasn't healed yet, but it should quickly if I put a poultice on it every now and then." Without waiting for a reply she spun around and ran towards a den. Dustkit exchanged a clueless glance with Bloomkit. _Oh, well._ Bloomkit thought. _She said it would heal soon anyways._

 **Chapter 6**

Bloomkit ducked quickly as Jumpkit went sailing over her head, paws outstretched. A twinge of pain in her tail tip caused her to spin around. Dustkit, fully healed, had pinned it down with his front paws. She barged into him, knocking him off balance. He disappeared in silky gray fur as Jumpkit knocked him over the rest of the way and fell on top of him. Just as he found his footing and was going to knock his denmate off a loud yowl split the morning air.

"Cats of WindClan join here for a Clan meeting!" _The ceremony!_ Bloomkit hastily licked fur fur down flat, hoping it didn't look too bad. Then she joined Dustkit and Jumpkit at the center of the crowd. During the past half moon Jumpkit had introduced them to every cat in camp. Bloomkit was still slightly amazed by the number of them, but her memory held true and she knew each by both scent and name now. "Bloomkit, Dustkit, and Jumpkit!" Birchstar summoned. "Please step forward!" Trying to suppress her excitement Bloomkit shivered and stepped into the clear, flanked by her denmates. "The three of you have all reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become apprentices. Jumpkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to receive a mentor and become an apprentice." Bloomkit glanced at the talkative cat who trembled with glee. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jumppaw. Your mentor will be Burrowclaw. He has served his Clan bravely and wisely for many moons and I trust him to pass on his experience and patience to you." Burrowclaw stepped to the edge of the crowd with a thin, proud smile on his face. Jumppaw leapt to his mentor's paws and reached up to touch noses with him gently, he was also smiling.

"Dustkit," Bloomkit tore her gaze away from the scene to see her brother dip his head in acknowledgement. "From this day onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Cliffjumper. Although he is a fairly new warrior I am confident that he will teach you much and welcome you further as a member of WindClan." Dustpaw spun around to gleefully touch noses with Cliffjumper, his eyes shining.

"Bloomkit," Again, Bloomkit turned and saw her leader staring straight at her. She felt a ripple of nervousness travel down her spine. "From this day onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bloompaw. Your mentor will be Oakclimber. He is smart and a quick-thinker. I trust him to pass on these qualities to you." Bloompaw turned, and bounded to the edge of the clearing, where Oakclimber was sitting with his chest puffed out proudly and his eyes sparkling. _He looks as excited as I am!_ Bloompaw noticed, purring. She strained up to reached his cold brown nose with hers. Another ripple of excitement ruffled her pelt and she smiled as Oakclimber winked at her. She sat next to him as she was expected to. "Being the only warrior apprentices that our Clan has had in awhile I expect big things and hard work of you." _Will I be able to meet that?_ Bloompaw wondered, nervous again. "But I'm sure that you will all do wonderfully. May StarClan guide your pawsteps!"

"Bloompaw! Dustpaw! Jumppaw!" Bloompaw's Clanmates yowled out. She turned to the crowd, purring, as the cheering died down and the Clan dispersed. She spotted Duskrise and Morningsong across the clearing. They nodded to her before joining Amberglow near the camp entrance. Bloompaw faced her new mentor with a questioning expression.

His whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Yeah, we can do something now. It's not even sun-high yet. Why don't I show you part of the inner territory?"

Bloompaw's ears pricked forwards with excitement.

Not very long later Bloompaw found herself on the top of a crested hill, the wind blowing through her fur. They had run all the way there and Bloompaw realized for the first time how much she had missed running free in the last half moon.

"This is the highest hill in the territory!" Oakclimber announced proudly. "I used to race Cliffjumper down it all the time!" he glanced at Bloompaw. "Are you fast?" She shrugged, not knowing what he'd consider fast. "I'll race you then. WindClan is all about speed and even though I don't know your mother, your father is one of the fastest cats in the Clan. I want to see how fast you are." Bloompaw twitched hers ears. This sounded like fun.

"See that oak tree there at the top of the next rise?" he continued even though it was impossible to miss. It one of the few trees in sight and by far the tallest at the top of a distant hill. "That's the finish line." he took up a running stance. "Ready, set," Bloompaw copied his posture. "Go!"

Bloompaw took off like the wind, literally. As shapes blurred past her she felt only three things. The slanted ground beneath her paws, the wind as it flowed through her fur and refreshed her, and a warm sensation blooming in her chest. She felt _wonderful._ She remembered a warm springy day with her mother and brother a few moons back. They had been lucky enough to catch a well-fed squirrel and had been satisfied, as was rare in Bloompaw's days as a rogue. " _You're going to be a runner…" Song had told her happily as her brother raced her. "Just like your father… See how long your legs are? And the balanced grip you have with your paws?"_ Bloompaw basked in the memory and skidded to a halt as she shot past a brown blur. At first she thought it was Oakclimber, surely she couldn't be done already? But, it was too tall to be Oakclimber. It was indeed, the oak tree finishing line. She glanced around her. Oakclimber stood a few fox lengths away, his feet planted wide as his chest heaved for breath. She noticed her own heavy breathing, but it wasn't ragged like she expected. It felt natural. As did the trembling in her paws due to moving so fast then halting. She picked them up high as she pranced over to her mentor so they would stop.

"That was excellent!" he gulped. "How did you run that fast? I'm nearly twice your size and we tied!" Bloompaw shrugged. The few moments had already refreshed her. She wanted to keep running. Oakclimber shook out his pelt and purred as it fluffed up, making him look funny. "I suppose I should be teaching you something…" he mused. "I had no idea that Birchstar was going to make me a mentor! Cliffjumper, Starlingtail, and I are the youngest warriors in the Clan!" Bloompaw tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, yeah." he said. "I should probably tell you the story before you get all confused. Grassfur is our sister too, but she was made a warrior before me and Cliffjumper. The two of us were always getting into trouble. One day I very nearly broke my spine falling out of this tree, but I eventually made it all the way to the top. WindClan cats don't climb. That's how I got my name. Cliffjumper jumped across a part of the river near the gorge. We kept daring each other to do those things even though our mentors, Amberglow and Starlingtail, told us not to." he twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Grassfur was always ratting us out so we stopped including her and kept our dares a secret. She probably saved our lives a couple of times. Eventually she was made a warrior and we were punished with another moon of being apprentices before we were made warriors due to our adventures." Bloompaw smiled and clambered to her paws. Looking up into the tree she wondered if she could make it to the top. Song had taught her to climb, but she had never tried something so high. Not that she was about to try. She had _just_ heard a story of a good reason _not_ to. Oakclimber closed his eyes and purred happily. "Follow me." He jumped up and turned towards the RiverClan border. Bloompaw padded happily after him. Not long later a roaring sound filled her ears. She flicked them back irritably. _What is that?_ She wondered. Just a second later Oakclimber explained.

"That's the Falls." he said. "It's not technically in our territory, but we don't mark this border because there isn't any Clan on the other side and the river separates us very effectively from RiverClan." Curious, Bloompaw padded closer. The edge of the ground dropped away directly in front of her and she cautiously padded to the edge, her ears flat now. "Hey!" Oakclimber yowled behind her. "Be careful!" she whisked her tail to signal that she'd heard, but peered over the edge. A screaming torrent of water crashed over the edge of the Falls, making spray fly up. At both the bottom and top the water ran quickly and deeply. Several sharp rocks marked almost certain fatality to anyone who went over the edge. She backed up, shocked and felt Oakclimber's fur press against her reassuringly.

"It's okay." he mumbled. Bloompaw could only barely hear him over water.

"Most cats stay away from the Falls." he explained on their way back to camp. "Pretty much everyone in camp hates the water and noise."

 **Chapter 7**

Bloompaw awoke to a loud snap a few days later. She scrambled to her paws, her breath coming in heaving gasps.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice sounded. "Did we wake you?" Jumppaw, who stood a few foxlengths away, glanced over his shoulder at her. Bloompaw let out a sigh of relief. _I have to stop waking up like that…_ she reminded herself. Jumppaw must have noticed Bloompaw's curious expression because he answered it.

"It was a thick stick." he explained. "I fell on it after Dustpaw tripped me. We were practice fighting." Dustpaw came padding over from behind the apprentices den that none of them used.

"Yeah." he agreed. "Cliffjumper showed me some neat moves." Bloompaw nodded, shook out her pelt, and stretched, enjoying the slight strain that, running the entire length of the border, the previous day had put on her muscles. She cocked her head to the side, asking her brother a question. After moons of silent communication he had memorized her patterns.

"Sure you can train with us." he answered cheerfully while Jumppaw glanced between them, confused.

"Watch this! Watch this!" Jumppaw pleaded after Bloompaw came closer. She nodded to him and he turned to face Dustpaw. First Dustpaw moved, first pacing to his left and throwing a paw at Jumppaw. Jumppaw threw up his own to block it, then jumped in suddenly for leverage. They were both on three paws now, but Jumppaw was more prepared. He shoved his weight against Dustpaw and tumbled his denmate into the sand. Almost immediately Dustpaw's hind leg shot out, catching Jumppaw's hind legs and pulling them out from underneath of him. Both toms tumbled to the ground and Bloompaw jumped in for fun. Ducking low she darted under Dustpaw and flipped him up, but Jumppaw batted her head enough to confuse her for a second while he rammed into both of them, flipping them all back down.

"Nice move Jumppaw!" Dustpaw exclaimed as they clambered back up. Bloompaw nodded her agreement.

"Do you want to learn a bit more?" Burrowclaw's voice sounded from behind Bloompaw. She strained her neck to look over her shoulder at the senior warrior. He was flanked by Cliffjumper.

"Yes please!" Jumppaw squeaked.

"Oakclimber wanted to join a hunting patrol so we don't have much specifically planned for today." Cliffjumper explained.

"Learning some more new moves would be great!" Dustpaw agreed. "I can practice some more from yesterday too."

Burrowclaw nodded slowly. "Okay. I can show you some really neat ones _after_ you finish helping the elders." Bloompaw felt her spirits plummet.

"Oh come on!" Jumppaw exclaimed indignantly. "That was a trick!"

"Don't forget that as apprentices your duties are to the Clan, not just to learn." Cliffjumper purred. "The elders need new moss and need to get rid of their ticks. Find Drizzlepaw to help you with it. Divide up your duties equally."

"It's fine." Dustpaw reassured Jumppaw as the mentors left the camp. "There are only two elders. We'll be done before you can say _mouse."_

"Okay." Jumppaw relented. Then his ears perked up. "Hey! I've got an idea! How about after we get Drizzlepaw two of us start getting rid of the elders ticks while two of us gather moss. Then we switch jobs and the moss group makes the nests. Whoever finishes first gets to go hunting while the other group takes the old moss out to be replaced with the new moss! It's a competition!"

Bloompaw nodded vigorously. _Great idea!_ She thought at Jumppaw. _Now we'll work all the harder!_

"Good idea, but let's ask Burrowclaw if we can just hunt the rest of today and do the training tomorrow." Dustpaw suggested. "Then we'll have more time for it."

"Also we should eat first, but agreed." Jumppaw said. "I'll go tell him and then we'll eat and go get Drizzlepaw." The the upbeat apprentice sprang off after their mentors. When he returned they padded towards the freshkill pile together. They found a largish rabbit and shared it between the three of them.

"That was good!" Jumppaw commented after they had finished. "Let's get Drizzlepaw!" Bloompaw nodded and turned towards the medicine cats den. As she neared it the pungent scent of herbs hit her mouth. It was pleasant in a strong way.

"Drizzlepaw?" Dustpaw called into the den. "Hawthornclaw?" Suddenly a loud sneeze echoed through the den.

"Drat!" a tom yowled. "That was the third time I've sorted those!" a thump followed and a thin tabby tom appeared around a bramble.

"Oh, hello." Hawthornclaw greeted. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I keep sneezing and accidentally mixing up a pile of dried up herbs with new ones. Were you looking for Drizzlepaw? Burrowclaw told me that they were planning to have the apprentices work together today."

"Y-yeah." Dustpaw managed. "Is she here?"

"No." the medicine cat said thoughtfully while dragging an unusually long claw through his teeth to get a shred of leaf off of it. "She should be back any second though."

"I'm here!" Drizzlepaw's familiar voice spoke mutedly. "Don't start anything without me!" Bloompaw turned to see Drizzlepaw padding up from the camp entrance with a bundle of roots in her mouth. She pushed past Bloompaw gently and set them down in front of her mentor.

"How's this? I tried to clean them in the river because they were really dirty, but the river kept washing mud onto them."

Hawthornclaw leaned down and turned one over with a paw, examining it. "They'll do for now. If you strip off their thin outer layer then you get the dirt off and they also dry out better. Try that next time."

"Okay!" Drizzlepaw said cheerfully. She turned to face Bloompaw. "Did you need something?"

"You're going with them for the rest of the day." Hawthornclaw explained. "You're taking care of the elders and whatever else they decided."

"Hunting." Jumppaw clarified. "Can we also get some mouse bile?" Drizzlepaw nodded and disappeared quickly into the den. She reappeared with a few scraps of moss dipped in a foul smelling liquid.

"There we go." She said after setting it down by Dustpaw, who reluctantly picked it up, his nose wrinkling. The older apprentice looked Bloompaw in the eye. "This should be fun. Let's go!" Bloompaw smiled back and raced out of the den, Drizzlepaw close behind. They met Jumppaw back by the elders den a minute later and Dustpaw explained the competition again.

"Who's on what team?" Dustpaw asked.

"Easy!" Drizzlepaw spoke up, purring happily. "Toms against us." she waved her tail to indicate herself and Bloompaw.

"Okay!" Jumppaw said bouncing. "We'll get the ticks first. I want to get it over with!" Bloompaw nodded and ran off with Drizzlepaw for the camp entrance. Outside they raced towards the river where a few trees grew with moss. There wasn't any wind that day, which was unusual, but the weather was growing colder in preparation for leaf fall so that was okay with Bloompaw. As soon as they arrived Bloompaw threw herself at a swathe of moss growing on a maple tree's roots.

"We're gonna beat them!" Drizzlepaw gasped between breath. They had run quite a ways. Bloompaw grinned at her new friend and grabbed another hunk of moss, ripping it off the tree. She dropped it in their pile and nudged Drizzlepaw.

"You're right that's enough. Let's go." They each took half the giant bundle under their chin and held it tight as they ran back to camp. It was nearly sun-high now and the sun was warm on Bloompaw's pelt. Back at camp they dropped the moss outside of the elders den and headed in just as Dustpaw and Jumppaw came out.

"We finished off Beechfur's ticks." Dustpaw said. "You've got Tornfoot." Bloomopaw nodded and grabbed a piece of foul smelling moss just inside the den. Drizzlepaw did likewise and they approached the two elders near the back of the den.

"Oh, hello!" Tornfoot meowed happily. "My turn is it?" Bloompaw nodded and Tornfoot sat so that she could be reached.

"Thank you." she sighed as Bloompaw dabbed at a big tick on her spine, causing it to fall off. "That one has been bugging me for ages. Hey!" Bloompaw jumped as the elder spoke too loudly. "Do you want to hear an interesting story? I know you're in a rush, but a story can't hurt can it?"

"No, I suppose not." Drizzlepaw said blinking. "I'd love to hear one."

"Good!" the old she-cat purred. "I hate sitting in here waiting for younger cats to help me. At least I can entertain you. Anyhow, the story starts when I was a young warrior not that much older than yourselves. Birchstar's name was Birchfur then, he was a senior warrior, he was also falling ears over paws for Leopardspots. He kept trying to impress her or go on patrol with her. One day I went on a hunting patrol with the two of them and tried to ignore the fact that they were only really playing around, not hunting. All of the sudden a rabbit pops out of the heather and flies right past me. I started chasing it, but Birchfur had a better chance. It was heading right towards him. He doesn't notice it until it's right in front of him because he's watching Leopardspots run across the clearing. He chases it next to me for quite a while before it disappeared into a briar. We heard a loud snarl at that point and a fox jumps out of the briar with the rabbit dangling from it's mouth. The brute dropped the rabbit thinking it had found more prey and we started fighting." Tornfoot's eyes closed and she leaned back, emersing herself in the memory. "I still remember every detail… Birchfur grabbed it's hind leg in his jaws and bit down really hard. I was scratching at it's ugly muzzle to keep it busy. The fox eventually decided to focus on Birchfur so it whacked him against the ground to make him let go. Birchfur hit his head hard enough that he blacked out for a few minutes. I ran over there to protect him and the fox bit into my foot. That's how my name changed and my foot became deformed." Tornfoot held out her left hindpaw which was unusually split nearly in half between two of her middle toes. The wound had healed over, but still made Tornfoot limp slightly. "I fell back some and the fox went after Birchfur again. I couldn't get over there in time to stop it, but all of the sudden Leopardspots appears and drives it away on her own. Not long after Birchfur wakes up and he's fighting between embarrassment that his crush saved him and guilt that I was hurt so bad." The she-cat blinked a few times to clear her eyes and gazed at Bloompaw.

"And that's what happened."

"I think that's the last tick." Drizzlepaw said spitting out a bit of moss. "Thanks for the story Tornfoot! It was really neat!" Then she turned to Bloompaw. "Let's go!" Bloompaw nodded and they raced out into the clearing. Not even thirty seconds later the two toms appeared with the finished nests.

"Drat!" Jumppaw exclaimed, her fur puffing out when he saw them. "They won!"

"That's okay." Drizzlepaw while purring, amused. "We'll help with the nests anyway. Hunting will be more fun with more cats. Right Bloompaw?" Bloompaw nodded and smiled. Dustpaw shook his head though with a serious expression on his face.

"No. You two go hunt. That's what we agreed to."

"Yeah!" Jumppaw put in. "It won't take long anyways. We'll see you later!"

"If you're sure." Drizzlepaw meowed cautiously.

"We're sure!" both toms meowed in unison.

"Okay then. See you later!" Drizzlepaw nudged Bloompaw nicely and they bounded together towards the camp entrance.

"Hey Drizzlepaw!" a voice exclaimed behind them before they could leave. Bloompaw skidded to a halt and glanced over her shoulder to see Hawthornclaw peering at them from his den. "Sorry if you were going someplace, but I need your help. Sandpelt got stuck in a thorn bush!" Drizzlepaw looked at Bloompaw apologetically.

"I guess you get to hunt on your own. Maybe we can hunt with each other another time. I'll see you later." Bloompaw felt a pang of loneliness as her friend padded away, but turned and exited the camp. Outside she let the warm breeze that had picked up ruffle her pelt before taking a deep breath and haring down the slope. Up ahead of her she could see a spot in the heather that was rustling too much to be the wind. She lowered herself into a crouch and stalked forwards agonizingly slow. Just as she reached the edge the rustling stopped and so did she. The heather parted to reveal a robin pecking at the ground. It was large and would feed more than one cat, but it had spotted her. Letting out a cry of alarm it shot towards the sky. Bloompaw leapt, straining her well worked muscles. She could feel her paw brushing it tail feathers and batted it down with her. As soon as she landed she stumbled a bit and jumped on the grounded bird, delivering a killing bite. Happy with herself she hid it among the heather to pick up later before continuing on.

It wasn't long before she had caught a rabbit near the border and missed a mouse that had disappeared over the highstones border, into a tunnel. _Drat!_ She thought as it scurried to safety. _Well, I suppose It'll be difficult to carry the rabbit and robin anyways…_

"You nearly had that mouse." a voice said behind her. She spun around to see an orange and black splotched cat sitting behind her. His big amber eyes didn't look in the least bit menacing. When she didn't reply the tom got to his feet and stretched. "I could go get it if you like." Bloompaw blinked. _Why is this rogue talking to me?_ Then she remembered him. _Autumn!_ She had met him as a young kit when she wandered near here with her mom looking for better prey. He had been Song's friend for a while when they were younger and they had stayed the night in his barn just outside of the moor. Bloompaw realized that he was waiting for an answer so she shook her head no thanks. Autumn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Bloompaw nodded hastily and he smiled. "Good! I don't get many visitors around here! Why won't you say anything?" then his eyes widened further. "Because you can't! I remember now! You're Song's kit! Bloom!" He looked around as if expecting her to leap out at him from behind a bush. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you! Where is your mother?" Bloompaw sadly pointed with her tail up at the sky. Despite the fact that this cat probably knew nothing of StarClan and the sun was high above them he seemed to get the idea. His eyes grew sorrowful and he hung his head.

"I'm so sorry… She was a dear friend... I suppose it'd be pretty hard for you to explain how it happened." Bloompaw twitched her ears, agreeing. Autumn raised his head.

"And your brother? Dust?" Bloompaw pointed out onto the moor towards camp and Autumn followed her gaze. "Are you living with that big group of cats out there?" Bloompaw, again, nodded. Autumn tilted his head looking thoughtful. "I know better than to hunt on their- your land, but I do occasionally cross it. Seems like a big fuss to watch all those borders." He glanced at the horizon where the sun was just touching the horizon. "I'd better go now. Bye!" Bloompaw waved paw tail goodbye as the rogue jumped away across the grass towards his barn. When he was out of sight she went back to pick up the rabbit and robin.

At the camp entrance she picked up her head a bit. It always felt good to bring the Clan food. She padded over to the freshkill pile and set her catch down on it. Hearing pawsteps behind her she turned to see Breezetail walking closer.

"That rabbit looks good!" she meowed happily. "Nice catch!" Bloompaw dipped her head in thanks as Oakclimber appeared next to them.

"She's right!" he said. "Good job Bloompaw. Why don't you take first pick and go share it with your denmates?" Bloompaw lit up from the inside and nodded her thanks again to her mentor before picking her robin back up and running over to her den. Behind her she overheard Oakclimber still talking to Breezetail.

"You really have done a good job training her." the she-cat purred. "She shows real promise."

"Thanks, but I keep feeling like I'm messing up." he paused then added hurriedly. "Do you want to share this rabbit?"

"I'd love to." Breezetail answered matter-of-factly. Bloompaw stifled a purr of amusement. Up ahead Jumppaw had spotted her and waved her down with his tail.

"That looks really good! Did you catch it?" his eyes were shining as he licked his jaws to be amusing. "I hope you plan on sharing!" Bloompaw nodded as an answer to both questions as she set it down. Soon Drizzlepaw and Dustpaw were at it too and a heat warmed Bloompaw from the inside despite the cold night air.

 **Chapter 8**

Bloompaw stood on a flat spot of open moor facing Dustpaw and Jumppaw. It was their next day of battle training and Cliffjumper had awoken them extra early. The sun had not yet appeared and a heavy frost scorched both Bloompaw's paws and the yellowing grass. Drizzlepaw stood next to her, with their pelts pressed together for warmth, shivering. Bloompaw pitied her friend and her thin fur, if long, fur.

"Why am I here again?" she mumbled crossly.

"Because even medicine cats should have a bit of battle training and now is as good a time as any." Oakclimber meowed sternly as he padded up from behind them. Drizzlepaw shuddered.

"Yeah, but why so early in the morning?"

"Because Birchstar said he wants every back in camp at sun-high." Cliffjumper answered. "So we have to get our training done in the morning." Drizzlepaw didn't answer.

"Now!" Burrowclaw announced. "I want Bloompaw to fight Jumppaw and Drizzlepaw to fight Dustpaw. Then you'll all fight each other at once. Then we'll show you how to take on many opponents at once. Finally we'll fight in teams of three with a mentor on each side and one watching. During all of this we'll give you tips and if we have time at the end we'll teach you some advanced moves." Bloompaw nodded her ascent and stepped away from Drizzlepaw to face Jumppaw. "Start." Burrowclaw ordered. Jumppaw leapt forwards right away with surprising agility and batted his paws around Bloompaw's ears. Determined Bloompaw crouched down and ran straight into her denmates legs, knocking him over. Then she placed a forepaw on his shoulder, but before she could bring the other down to pin him he wriggled out of her grasp and sprinted a few steps away before facing her again.

"I'm gonna win!" he meowed confidently as he leapt directly at her again.

"Don't jump so high!" Cliffjumper commented from the edges of the fight. "She'll dodge too easy and it'll be harder to land safely!" Quickly, Jumppaw dove down before reaching her and instead ran straight past her, running his paw along her side as he did. _Drat! That would be a serious hit if we were really fighting!_ Bloompaw thought just as Cliffjumper called out the same thing. Bloompaw spun around and ducked Jumppaw's well aimed swipe before darting forwards and using her greater weight to bowl him over into the grass. Leaping on him again she placed herself quickly, pinning him to the ground right near the edge of the hill. He went limp and Bloompaw let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She started to get off him when suddenly his muscles tensed and he heaved upwards knocking them both down and off the cliff where they rolled down in a tangle of limbs. She gripped his shoulders as he grabbed hers to steady themselves as they tumbled. When they finally came to a stop Bloompaw sprang to her paws only to stumble about dizzily.

"Get back up here!" Oakclimber yowled from the top. He sounded like he was trying really hard not to laugh. "You can't escape training that easily!" Bloompaw steadied herself and ran with Jumppaw back up the hill just in time to see Dustpaw heading Drizzlepaw up from the ground.

"I'm no good at this." the apprentice spat, clearly annoyed.

"That's why you're here." Oakclimber mewed nicely. "Who would be able to treat you if you and Hawthornclaw got hurt? We can't risk you having no training." Grudgingly Drizzlepaw's pelt smoothed down and she nodded. "You did good anyways considering your lack of battle training. Next we'll all fight each other at once." He nodded toward the edges of the hill. "Everyone go to the edge." Bloompaw was already there so she didn't bother moving. Soon a full circle of apprentices was formed.

"Mentors will stay out of this one too. When I say go, rush to the center." Burrowclaw instructed. "The cat who stays on top of the hill longest wins. If you're pinned or if you get thrown off the side you're out." They agreed and Bloompaw crouched down, ready to spring to the center. "Go!" Everyone was on the very top of the hill in a heartbeat. Almost immediately a paw came out of nowhere and bashed Bloompaw in the shoulder, throwing her off balance. She ducked as a differently colored one came out of the clump of fur. Stretching forwards she swiped her leg around to catch Dustpaw unguarded. He tumbled back some and she threw herself towards him, determined to knock him off the hill. She was just about to reach him when she felt a sharp tug on her back. She spun around to see Jumppaw clinging to her. He grinned and leaned back flipping her onto her back. She landed awkwardly and the breath was knocked from her lungs, but she stumbled up before Jumppaw could take advantage. To her surprise Jumppaw and Dustpaw were fighting each other instead. She couldn't help, but grin as she swiped their paws out from under them while they weren't paying attention and sent them both tumbling down the hill.

"Not fair!" she heard Jumppaw cry out as he tried to stop himself. "We weren't fighting you!" She was about to turn around when suddenly a paw bashed her over the head. She stumbled backwards in surprise as she shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Just as she blinked one last time another sharp blow landed on her shoulder. She stumbled again, but a rock tripped her up and to balance she had to rear up on two legs. She reached back down as fast as she could but Drizzlepaw, for it could be no other cat, was quicker. The medicine cat apprentice shoved her backwards and she tumbled ears over paws down the hill. Despite her disappointment she smiled when she climbed back up. Drizzlepaw was grinning from ear to ear and looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Good job Drizzlepaw!" Cliffjumper praised. "That was quick thinking!" Drizzlepaw glanced his way and sat down.

"No one was paying me any attention so I figured I might as well try." she said shrugging. "I guess I wasn't a threat."

"That brings up another good topic." Burrowclaw pointed out. "Some cats, when they are in battle, make their fur fluff out to make them appear larger and more formidable. Others will keep it pressed to themselves so it's easier to dodge and harder to be caught. If another cat is confident he can beat you it is best to appear smaller and keep your fur down. Chances are he is stronger than you if he's that confident and appearing formidable isn't going to change his mind. If you are facing a weaker or smaller opponent, even several of them, it's probably in your best interest to appear large. If your opponent is scared the battle is half won." Bloompaw nodded in understanding.

"Uh, Bloompaw?" Dustpaw said, padding closer. His gaze was fixed on her paws. "You're bleeding." She looked down. Sure enough one of her claws was frayed at the edge and the skin next to it was ripped. _I must have torn it on a rock…_ she observed. Now that he mentioned it it was beginning to sting. Oakclimber slunk over and glanced at it.

"Go back to camp." he ordered. "Even if it doesn't hurt or anything it might get infected. Get Hawthornclaw to look at it." Bloompaw nodded reluctantly. She would rather stay and keep training, but she knew there was no point in arguing.

"I can get it fixed up." Drizzlepaw mewed. "I'll go with her. Hawthornclaw might be busy." Cliffjumper tilted his head, considering.

"You still have to train, but as long as you come right back I don't see a problem. It's already getting close to sunhigh so you'll have to be quick." he looked at Bloompaw. "You just wait in camp for us to come back."

"See you soon then." Drizzlepaw called out as Bloompaw turned with her and they headed back towards camp. They were moving at a steady clip and soon the camp came back into sight.

"Battle taining wasn't really too bad I guess." Drizzlepaw said, speaking for the first time. "It just feels unnatural. I train to help cats, not hurt them." Bloompaw felt like she knew what she was talking about and they exchanged a glance. "I like talking to you." Drizzlepaw continued. "I think some cats in camp still feel uncomfortable around you even though they trust you. They don't know your opinions or your view on anything. Even though you don't say anything aloud you still have opinions. You talk to your brother all the time. I hope I've been catching on okay and I'm not, like, insulting you right now or something. It feels like I just know how to listen." Bloompaw smiled and Drizzlepaw noticed, smiling back. That was _exactly_ right. When they arrived in camp they were silent again, but the silence was anything but uncomfortable. Camp was nearly empty. Drizzlepaw put some soothing herbs on the tear in Bloompaw's claw and headed back for training. Bloompaw watched her friend go, thinking about their conversation when a loud meow interrupted her thoughts. She glanced out of the medicine cat den where she had been enjoying the shade to see Leopardspots stalking closer to Birchstar.

"You're going to announce it right?"she said sternly. She didn't even wait for a reply before continuing. "I want to be recognised for something." she said. "I still can't believe you let that silly she-cat with blunt claws become your deputy instead of me." She shot a glare at her mate. _What is she doing?!_ Bloompaw asked herself. _He might be her mate, but she's still talking to her leader like that! It's disrespectful!_ To her surprise Birchstar said nothing. Instead he just hung his head. Leopardspots sniffed and stalked away. "Whatever. Just as long as I win that race I'll have some respect." Bloompaw looked down at the ground and pretended to be busy with cleaning her fur as Leopardspots stalked past, her tail raised. When the she-cat had disappeared Bloompaw turned her attention back to Birchstar. He had padded towards his den and, as she watched, took a flying leap onto his regular spot to greet the Clan. As if it was planned, Bloompaw's denmates and their mentors appeared at the camp entrance with the hunting patrol that had gone out. The hunters put their prey on the fresh kill pile as the last group of cats, a border patrol, arrived. Bloompaw rose to her paws and padded over to join her brother as they gathered.

"Cats of WindClan!" Birchstar announced, all traces of his previous quarrel gone. "I don't have to guess that most of you are curious about this new news that I am about to share with you so I'll be quick. In honor of our ancestors I've decided to hold a Clan-wide race. The top five fastest cats in the Clan will be awarded with immediate entrance to the next few gatherings. Only warriors and apprentices are allowed to race however." There were a few grumbles at that last comment, but for the most part everyone seemed excited.

"When is the race?" Thinbone called out above the noise.

"In a half moon." Birchstar answered. "Two nights before the full moon. That way no gatherings are skipped and you all have time to train. Also, if you don't want to participate please let me or Amberglow know. Good luck everyone!" Then he jumped down and started speaking with Amberglow and Hawthornclaw. Jumppaw did a sort of hop-shake in excitement.

"I can't wait!" he announced to her. "I bet I'll be able to outrun at least _some_ of the warriors!" Dustpaw nodded happily. Bloompaw searched his eyes and was satisfied to see that they shone with no worry, only happiness. He returned the stare.

"I'm assuming that you want to race to?" he clarified. She nodded. Having an idea she gestured towards Oakclimber and shot her brother a questioning look. "You want me to ask him something." he guessed automatically. "Something about the race." She nodded again and mimed hunting prey. "Training?" he guessed. "You want to do running training?" She nodded enthusiastically. Dustpaw was good at guessing. "Sure, I'll ask him." After they confronted Oakclimber he agreed to help as much as he could.

"I've seen you tearing after rabbits," he told her specifically. "You're already faster than quite a few warriors I'd imagine!" Her mentor was looking forwards to it as much as they were and, Bloompaw noticed, was even more excited for Breezetail than he was for himself. "We can start first thing tomorrow." he promised. "I want to get a dawn patrol in early though first so don't do too much running tonight. You can hunt or help out with the elders instead until dusk." She nodded and Dustpaw immediately voted hunting instead of elders which she found amusing.

 **Chapter 9**

Bloompaw forced her breaths to steady as much as she could while her paws tore across the moor grass. She had felt fairly guilty and embarrassed when she immediately outpaced her mentor in training for the race. Afterwards, however, he had told her that she wasn't about to stop and wait for him during the race so she shouldn't do it now. Now she was taking his advice. It had been nearly a quarter moon since the big announcement and up until now she hadn't really noticed how fast she ran. The cold wind and air of the day felt refreshing against her hot skin though she knew that not long after she stopped it would grow chilly. She watched the scenery of the RiverClan border blur past her and listened to the steady pounding rhythm that her paws made. Leaning slightly to her left she slowed to a stop. Her muscles complained from so much training over the last couple days but she had grown used to ignoring them. She glanced behind her to see if Oakclimber had appeared yet, but there was no sign of him. The only things around that rose above the ground were a few sparse trees that looked all the smaller now that their leaves were falling off.

"Bloompaw!" Oakclimber's voice gasped from behind the next rise. Bloompaw felt her ears prick up and she turned towards the sound just as the young warrior crashed out of the heather. "I thought I told you to pace yourself! If you tire yourself out in the first stretch of the race then you won't be able to finish!" Bloompaw wanted to tell him that she _had_ been pacing herself, but she didn't need to. He noticed that her breathing had already grown even. She wasn't nearly as spent as him. He groaned and looked up into the plain gray clouds.

"Great StarClan what am I going to do with you?" he complained. "Even pacing yourself you way outran me!" Bloompaw shrugged. He was obviously being overly dramatic just for the fun of it.

"You can go back to camp if you want." a cat mewed from behind Bloompaw. She spun around but had already recognised Duskrise's voice.

"Hi Duskrise!" Oakclimber said cheerfully. "I would actually take you up on that but I want to make sure that Bloompaw does her best in this race and she shouldn't stay out here alone in this weather. I think a storm is about to break." Bloompaw knew that part was true. The air was growing heavier with moisture and the clouds above made it look much darker out than it actually was.

"No, really." Duskrise offered. "I can run with her for a while instead. I don't even really mind the rain." Oakclimber tilted his head sideways like an owl.

"You're a strange cat if you don't mind the rain, but okay! Thanks!" he dipped his head respectfully to the older cat, waved goodbye with a gesture to Bloompaw, and hared back towards camp. As soon as he had disappeared Duskrise turned away again and started running.

"Come on Bloompaw! I want to show you something!" he called over his shoulder. Bloompaw flicked an ear back and followed. Unlike Oakclimber, Duskrise was just as fast or faster than Bloompaw was so Bloompaw matched his heightened pace.

"I hope I didn't just embarrass Oakclimber." Duskrise commented after a minute. "Do you like having him as a mentor?" Bloompaw smiled and nodded to her father. He smiled back. "Good. He was always more friendly than some of the cats in the Clan." This time when Duskrise looked at her his gaze held long and he seemed much more serious.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you. I've been busy trying to prove that I will still be an asset to WindClan. Thankfully I don't think many cats hold grudges about it. No one has questioned your loyalty have they?" Bloompaw shook her head and bumped into her father gently with her shoulder. He closed his eyes and purred just as Bloompaw felt the first drop of rain splash onto her head.

"I'd bet that you'd give ShadowClan a mouse if you could know where we're going right now." the dark tom reasoned in a teasing tone. Bloompaw flicked her ears back and shook out her dampening pelt. This caused drops of water to fly off the ends of her fur and land on her father. He shook back and shot her an amused expression before speeding up. By this point Bloompaw's lungs were beginning to ache, but she matched his pace again and pushed on. When they finally reached the top of a tall hill Duskrise stopped. The heather below them was swaying wildly in the growing wind. Bloompaw watched curiously as her father pointed with his tail to it.

"Wait for lightning." was his only instruction. Once the rain had picked up to the point where it was pouring the first strike of lightning came. It edged every sprig of heather in a white light for a split second. Between this and the patterns that the silver rain flew in the sight was one to rival the beautiful moor sunsets. The loud boom that proceded made Bloompaw jump, but she wasn't frightened. Just awed. When she realized she was gaping she quickly shut her mouth, but Duskrise had already noticed.

"Not bad eh?" he asked her with a friendly nudge. "Worth getting a soaking pelt for?" Bloompaw nodded slowly as another bolt of lightning lit the heather. They stayed like that long enough for Bloompaw to be soaked to the bone but, unlike most WindClan cats, she didn't mind. Duskrise pushed her even further with her running on the way back to camp and left her to seek shelter in the warriors den. Only one other cat lay out in the rain, Dustpaw. Bloompaw curled up next to him and quickly fell asleep.

 **Chapter 10**

Bloompaw was heading out on a border patrol the next morning when a loud voice startled her.

"Bloompaw!" it said, capturing her attention. She turned and saw Birchstar padding quickly straight towards her. She waved to Jumppaw and the rest of the patrol who were also watching to go on ahead and they grudgingly did so. Bloompaw hurried to her leader who now waited in the clearing with a serious expression. _I didn't do something did I?_ Bloompaw fretted. _I hope I'm not in trouble…_

"Come to my den please." Birchstar ordered gently. He started off without her, but she scrambled along behind, mindful of the many gazes of waking cats burning on her pelt. She was relieved when Birchstar's den walls hid her from them despite the fact that she now faced her leader. Birchstar sat and gestured for her to do the same so she crouched uncomfortably on the den floor.

"Now then," he started. "Sorry to scare you like that out there, but the elders will be gossiping about it all the more if I act any different than when I call any other cat here." He tilted his head to the left. "If you know what I mean." Bloom nodded slowly, unsure of what to think. "Anyways, I've been watching your brother and yourself for quite a while now. Not spy on you or anything mind you. Just to make sure your fitting in." He smiled. "And I'm glad to say that you are quite well. I called you here because of something a cat reported a few days ago. I'm not going to say who, but know that they bear you no ill will. They just felt that saying something to me was right." Bloompaw was _really_ confused now, but she nodded to show that she understood.

"Apparently, the day that you went hunting by yourself, although you intended to go with Drizzlepaw, you were sidetracked by a rogue who was just inside our border." Realizing for the first time that Autumn _had_ technically been inside the border Bloompaw felt a wave of guilt. Now she probably looked guilty of treason and she couldn't even speak up to explain herself. There was only a single cat who had even been in hearing range of their conversation and that had been Autumn. Mentally scolding herself Bloompaw dipped her head to her leader. Her way of acknowledging that his source was correct. She prepared herself for punishment, but instead Birchstar remained calm and continued.

"Despite the fact that he shouldn't have been on our land he didn't have any stolen prey." Birchstar pointed out. Bloompaw raised her head. That _was_ true. "And you could hardly have been plotting with him since you had originally planned on bringing Drizzlepaw with you." Bloompaw nodded hastily to Birchstar, glad that he wasn't laying blame.

"Tell me." Birchstar asked. "Did this cat already know you from before you were part of our Clan? That _would_ explain why you seemed to know him." Bloompaw nodded again. Birchstar had never honestly stood out to her as the smartest, bravest, or strongest cat in the Clan but she was mentally rewriting her opinion of him. "Does he know about your mother, Song?" Birchstar continued, a bit more gently. Bloompaw felt a now familiar pang of loss, but it was fading. Wherever Song was she didn't need to worry anymore and Bloompaw had no reason to worry about her. Bloompaw nodded one last time to her leader. Birchstar blinked slowly.

"I'm impressed with your progress in training." he said, completely changing the subject. "It won't be all that much longer before you're made warriors I don't think. Certainly by the end of winter." Bloompaw felt a purr rise in her throat and dipped her head in thanks, completely aware that his well wishes were also reassurances that she had done nothing wrong with Autumn.

"You can go find your patrol again." he ordered cheerfully. "Good luck in the races!" Bloompaw smiled and ran outside.

 **Chapter 11**

Bloompaw awoke from the same terrible dream a few mornings later but she paid no attention. Today wasn't the day for it. Today was the race. Any cat to wander into the WindClan camp that day would have thought that freshkill had started falling from the sky and RiverClan had left the forest. Every cat that wasn't on a hunting patrol and dawn patrol, that had left early to get back on time, was milling about in camp talking excitedly or worriedly with a friend. To her embarrassment, Bloompaw was one of the last cats to awake. She had slept in the apprentices den the previous night to help her get some extra sleep in the morning and it had worked a little too well. As she clambered out of her den and blinked in the sudden light Duskrise and Dustpaw approached her from the center of the clearing.

"You get enough sleep?" Dustpaw purred with amusement. Bloompaw couldn't help but smile as she shoved him playfully.  
"Birchstar said that the meeting to start the race would start soon." Duskrise commented. "You awoke at a perfect time, really." Just then Birchstar appeared from the camp entrance with the patrols just behind him. He jumped to his usual spot during a Clan meeting and yowled to gather the Clan's attention.

"Competitors of the race!" he announced. "In a few seconds we will meet just outside of camp. One race, with all of you in it, will determine placings. Once the race begins you will run for the border and follow it all the way to the Falls, which will be the finishing line. Beechfur, Tornfoot, Amberglow, Hawthornclaw, Drizzlepaw, and myself will be standing at various places along the race to make sure everyone is on track. I wish you all the best of luck!" With that the WindClan leader leapt down and trotted out of camp with a crowd of cats after him. Bloompaw fell in step with Drizzlepaw as they left camp.

"Just to clarify," Drizzlepaw stated as they followed Duskrise, Dustpaw, and Jumppaw. "I'm not racing because I can't. Birchstar said I could but I chose not to. I'm not all that fast and I think I'll have more fun cheering you on at the finish line!" Bloompaw purred her gratitude and nudged her friend. Once they stopped Burrowclaw, who had also stepped out of the race, organized them all in one long line. Drizzlepaw wished her luck for the millionth time and took off with Tornfoot towards the Falls. Bloompaw felt energy fizzling up inside of her as the last of the racers lined up. Duskrise told her that she shouldn't run much the day before and her rested legs were practically bouncing off the ground in anticipation, but Bloompaw held as still as she could and evened her breath. She would have to use everything she had for this long distance race. Before she knew it Burrowclaw was counting down.

"On your mark…" he started. Bloompaw crouched and readied herself. "Get set… Go!" Bloompaw shoved off the ground with everything she had. Many warriors were crowded into one space right then though and it was all Bloompaw could do to not trip on someone else's paws. She nearly fell when a blur of golden fur shot past her. Ahead of her, Longwhisker collided with Grassfur and both of them went tumbling down right in front of Bloompaw. Knowing that she couldn't stop, Bloompaw gathered herself up and leapt straight over them. She caught Longwhisker's eyes as she did and to her surprise they shone with glee despite his fall. Bloompaw landed hard and stumbled, but kept pressing on. Within a minute of it Bloompaw realized that she couldn't even feel any strain on her legs. There was more speed to be coaxed from them. She knew she should save her energy but she couldn't even tell who was really ahead of her. Many of the warriors seemed to be about the same speed and they had boxed Bloompaw in on accident. Making up her mind, Bloompaw sped up and ducked straight beneath Softnose's legs. Scuttling forwards, quickly, Bloompaw managed to get ahead of the group without incident. To be safe, she sprinted ahead a few paces and risked a glance back. To her it looked like nearly half the Clan was just behind her. She caught a glimpse of Dustpaw and Jumppaw, shoulder to shoulder, running among them. Oakclimber was near the back and a few warriors that Bloompaw didn't have time to recognise were trailing behind. They had ran along the border for a bit now and up ahead only five warriors remained. Bloompaw, instead of being daunted by the small number, felt a thrill of excitement course through her pelt again. On her left highstones had appeared and she flinched as a stone struck her paw sharply. Suntail, who was right up ahead, was starting to slow. She had used her energy too fast. Slowly, Bloompaw passed her. The she-cat smiled and nodded to her. Bloompaw nodded back, there would be no anger in a race among friends. The four remaining ahead were Duskrise, Thinbone, Breezetail, and Leopardspots, in that order from back to front. _I'm in the top five!_ Bloompaw realized with another thrill. Oddly, she found herself staring at the way Diskrise's legs pumped back and forth smoothly. He kept the same pace, but Breezetail was falling back a bit along with Thinbone whose gait was long, but uneven. Bloompaw wondered if she ran like her father did. Leopardspots was way up ahead yet and Bloompaw doubted that she could beat the she-cat unless she was spending all of her energy in the first half of the race. Bloompaw doubted this was the case though. Throughout the entire thing Leopardspots had paced herself and had easily broken past the other warriors. Glancing behind again Bloompaw realized that the group of warriors she had been trapped in was falling further and further behind. Dustpaw was near the front of it although Jumppaw was nowhere to be seen. Highstones had passed now and they were fairly close to fourtrees. _I'll be going there soon if I can keep this up…_ Bloompaw reminded herself. Her legs were beginning to ache again like they did when she trained. On the border Bloompaw saw Hawthornclaw and Beechfur flash by. Only then did she realize how fast they were running. It was hard to pick out a single tree or swathe of heather because they all disappeared as soon as Bloompaw came to them. Dew had formed on the long grass they mostly ran through and it cooled Bloompaw's stomach as she ran. She soon lost herself in the steady rhythm of her paws.

When the Falls finally appeared in her line of sight Bloompaw's breathing was quite ragged and her pace had fallen off. Leopardspots had pulled ahead even more, but Duskrise was right behind her. Bloompaw was neck and neck with Thinbone a few fox lengths behind and Breezetail was somewhere between them and the warrior crowd. Seeing the rushing water, like always, made Bloompaw flinch back but she forced herself onwards. Drizzlepaw and Tornfoot were standing at a line they had clawed in the grass cheering. Bloompaw felt a thin pang of worry when she realized that the medicine cats shape was blurry and her voice barely audible. Bloompaw's paws felt weighted now and every few seconds she fell a beat slower. Thinbone started pacing ahead. Shapes started blurring together.

" _Bloompaw watch out!" Drizzlepaw's sharp mew sounded above the water's roar. Bloompaw snapped out of her daze just as Thinbone hit the ground right in Bloompaw's path. Quickly Bloompaw darted around her clanmate. The near fall had shaken her enough to get her to press on. She pushed harder, strained every muscle to it's limit. Just as she tripped over a fallen reed the finish line flashed past. Bloompaw hit ground on her side and skidded backwards. Everything blacked out for a second and then Duskrise was there, breathing heavily and helping Bloompaw to her paws. Did I place? Bloompaw wondered hazily as she nodded that she was fine to Duskrise. Thinbone must have gotten fourth or fifth… She was still pretty far ahead of the crowd… I passed her so…_

"Third!" Drizzlepaw exclaimed just as Bloompaw came to the same conclusion. "I can't believe it! You didn't just place in the top five! You got _third!_ " The medicine cat apprentice appeared from behind Leopardspots and bounded forwards to touch her nose to Bloompaw's. The young she-cat's eyes sparkled and Bloompaw couldn't help but smile giddily. _Third…_

Everything after that kind of blended together until Dustpaw and Jumppaw found her as well. Jumppaw was quite annoyed that he had only placed in the middle, but kind hearted Drizzlepaw pointed out that that meant he was faster than half of the warriors in the Clan. Bloompaw silently asked Dustpaw who placed where in the top few and he gave very confusing yet exact details that he had heard from Tornfoot. Leopardspots, to no one's surprise, had gotten first. Duskrise had fallen just behind her. Bloompaw, as she already knew, had gotten third a couple fox lengths behind and Thinbone managed to recover a fourth place although she sprained a paw. Breezetail had gotten fifth and Oakclimber had spent all the time since the race congratulating her and telling her that he could never hope to compete. He himself had fallen just behind the majority of the Clan and his brother but didn't seem disappointed. From what Bloompaw could gather, Duskrise had argued slightly and caused a bit of a scene with Birchstar when the previous deputy tried to give up his right to the next few gatherings. Birchstar had told him that he couldn't stay away from the gatherings forever and that he would have to see the other Clans eventually. Duskrise had argued a minute before giving in and apologizing to Birchstar although Bloompaw suspected that he just didn't want to seem ungrateful. Eventually, Bloompaw found herself alone inside the apprentices den that afternoon. Duskrise had insisted that she take a nap and she hadn't argued much before doing so.

Now almost everyone else was following her example and she was awake. A noise outside alerted her just before Leopardspots pushed her way into the den. Despite her victory the she-cat didn't seem pleased. Her tailtip was twitching back and forth and her gaze was harsh. Bloompaw scrambled to her tired paws and dipped her head in respect.

"Good job in the race today." the she-cat said coolly and slowly without enthusiasm. "Are you going to show up for the gathering? If I were you I wouldn't. You'd probably embarrass yourself with all the other apprentices trying to get you to talk." the warrior cat turned without waiting for Bloompaw to make any sort of reply. "Just remember your place. You might be fast but you're still a half-clan apprentice with a dead mother and a shamed father. You're still a weak kitty who can't talk." Leopardspots narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Even if you're just trying to explain or defend yourself." Then she stalked out of the den leaving Bloompaw gaping and frantically trying to piece pieces of different puzzles together. Had she just been threatened? Was Leopardspots trying to keep her an outcast?

 **Chapter 12**

Bloompaw walked with her claws out, digging them into the ground. It wasn't hard to get a grip, despite the ground growing harder each day. She was just nervous. Her and the rest of the Clan were going to the gathering, Bloompaw's first. In Bloompaw's head there were too many things that could go wrong. What if Leopardspot's was right and she made a fool of herself? What if the other Clans decided that Bloompaw and Dustpaw weren't fit to be Clan cats? Would they be pointed out? Judged? What if Finchstar approached them? Dustpaw and Jumppaw had been invited along as well. Drizzlepaw had been asked to stay behind to care for Emberspark who had caught a cold and Breezetail who had announced that she was carrying Oakclimber's kits. The she-cat seemed okay with it, but Bloompaw felt for her friend… And desperately wanted to switch places with her.

They turned another bend and suddenly Fourtrees was in view. The four massive oaks towered above Bloompaw and although she'd seen then before on patrol they seemed all the more important in the moon's bright light. A single huge rock stood in the center of the trees and Bloompaw wondered if anyone besides leaders ever stood upon it. ThunderClan was already there, Bloompaw recognised their scent, and ShadowClan were just filling their edge of the hollow. Bloompaw watched as Amberglow padded forwards to talk to a ShadowClan cat.

"Who is that?" Dustpaw asked gesturing towards them. Burrowclaw answered his question.

"That's Marshfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. And that tom there is Eaglesky, ThunderClan's."

"Who's the RiverClan deputy?" Jumppaw asked.

"That would be Lakefur. There's RiverClan now." Bloompaw looked towards the RiverClan stretch of territory to see Finchstar appear. Bloompaw shivered. The last time she had seen him had been when she hadn't even joined the Clan yet… he had been threatening Song. Hadn't Duskrise said that he had insisted on burying her though? That her death was an accident? Something didn't really add up. _Please don't let him notice me…_ Bloompaw pleaded to StarClan. Now that all of the Clans were here the leaders were starting to jump onto the Great Rock and if Bloompaw hadn't been so flustered she might have been awed at the number of cats there.

"Greenstar, the she-cat already on the rock talking with Birchstar, is ThunderClan's leader." Burrowclaw explained, he angled his ears down to the bottom, pointing out a brown and white she-cat. "And that's Needlestar, from ShadowClan."

"It's hard to believe that they all have or had nine lives." Dustpaw said quietly, like he was afraid of being chastised. "It's not like I don't believe it. It just seems far off."

"I know what you mean." Burrowclaw answered with a serious face. "But I've seen it. One day a couple seasons before you came to the Clan there was a forest fire in ThunderClan's territory. They had been arguing with RiverClan who let them cross the river, but wouldn't let them stay. Birchstar offered them a place in our camp for a few days and they accepted. That would have been it, but the fire spread to the moor grass. ThunderClan was still on the move to our camp and Birchstar risked his life amid the flames to rescue an elder that had been cut off from the rest of his Clan. The elder was fine, but Birchstar was badly burned and couldn't stop coughing. Only a few hours later he… well he died. His injuries seemed to melt away in front of my eyes though, and then he was fine. He seemed to want to forget about it so I didn't question him." Burrowclaw looked away from the leaders up on the Great Rock to stare at Bloompaw. "I wonder sometimes how many lives he has left." Bloompaw stared up at her leader, that was the first story she had heard of his bravery. How wrong RiverClan was to call him a coward! Just then Greenstar yowled, starting the gathering, and quieted the surrounding cats.

"Prey is still running well in ThunderClan." she meowed loud enough for all to hear. "We have a new warrior named Lichentail." Many of the gathered cats, especially from ThunderClan called out the new name. Bloompaw felt a hollow ache, she wanted to join in. Within a few moments, however it had stopped. Bloompaw craned her head to see a tabby she-cat looking proud of herself amid her ThunderClan clanmates. "Also, I am sad to announce that our medicine cat, Blossomfur, joined StarClan only a couple of days ago. Acornfoot has taken her place as full medicine cat." Most cats didn't react to this news, but Bloompaw noticed the medicine cats with their heads hung and a few hushed murmurs of sorrow. Greenstar took a step back and nodded to Needlestar to start.

"Prey in ShadowClan is also running well." _Do they say that every time?_ Bloompaw wondered. "However," Needlestar continued. "A fox was spotted near here a quarter moon ago. We believe that it is only passing through the territories, but it was heading for highstones, just in case." Needlestar gestured to Birchstar with her tail as she took a step back.

"WindClan has been doing well." Birchstar said slowly. "All of our territory has fully recovered from the fire and we haven't seen nor scented the fox you mentioned. We held a race within our Clan for enjoyment and the top five placers are here today." _Please don't let him name us, please don't let him name us, please don't let him name us…_ Bloompaw begged over and over in her head. "They are Leopardspots, Duskrise, Bloompaw, Thinbone, and Breezetail in that order." Bloompaw ducked her head as scattered praise rang out from among her clanmates. As soon as it ended Birchstar allowed Finchstar his turn. The leader stepped forwards quickly and drew himself up to his full height, scanning the warriors below.

"The cold season is coming," he announced unnecessarily. "And although my clanmates and myself are still well-fed, but I must report that we have found stolen fish on the WindClan border." Before he had even finished his sentence the clearing drowned him out in WindClan yowls of challenge and denial. Bloompaw was thinking the same things in her head and she felt her pelt grow hot.

"You accuse us of stealing your fish when our prey is plentiful?" Birchstar snarled at his nemesis. "WindClan does not steal like rogues! We are loyal to the warrior code!"

"Then who stole the fish?" a loud voice challenged from RiverClan's group of cats. Greenstar stood up again and took a step between the two leaders.

"This has happened before!" she yowled. "And arguing about it will do no good! There are other explanations to prey stealing and maybe it's already over!" Needlestar stood next to her, looking up at the moon. A thin cloud was drifting past it's surface.

"I agree." she said calmly. "StarClan disapproves of this fighting. The gathering is over." She leapt down from the Great Rock with Greenstar close behind her. The remaining leaders shot each other glares before following. Birchstar stalked past Bloompaw on his way to the edge of the clearing.

"WindClan this way!" he called to his wandering clanmates. Bloompaw was about to follow when she spotted Finchstar. He had just finished sharing a word with Lakefur and was heading straight towards her while his deputy led their Clan out. Bloompaw stood frozen. Was he looking for her? His gaze was searching the crowd and it briefly met Bloompaw's. He hesitated a second then picked up his pace. Bloompaw felt dread soak her pelt. Maybe whatever he had to say was harmless, but she didn't want to find out. She turned and darted past Birchstar onto the border near the Falls.

"Wait." a quiet mew made Bloompaw freeze again. She turned to see Finchstar standing not even three foxlengths away. How had he gotten there so fast? Bloompaw stayed where she was, but kept her guard up. "I just want to explain. I finally heard about your being mute. You know that we had to meet eventually. Song she-" he broke off as if thinking that mentioning her wasn't a good idea. He swallowed and Bloompaw was surprised to see grief reflected in his eyes.

"She was my sister… I buried her you know. Anytime you want you should come to my territory and visit her grave. You deserve the right. I told my warriors to let you come should you appear." He stared at her. "Can you let me know whether you hate me?" When she didn't reply his gaze hardened. "It's Duskrise isn't it?" he took a pace forwards. "I know he isn't protecting you the way he should be. He just passed you on to his sister and then to Oakclimber. I saw how close you wandered to the Falls on your first day. What kind of mentor would let you get so close to danger? It's not like you knew how to swim or something." he lashed his tail and stalked straight up to her, placing a paw near hers.

"I knew Song well… She always wanted you to be free…" he whispered as if afraid they would be heard over the noise of the Falls. "Her last request was that I make sure you and your brother were protected… by your father… If you come to RiverClan _I_ can protect you… Your brother too! Bring Duskrise and I wouldn't be going back on my promise! I can make sure that you have a home there." Finchstar took several hurried steps back, his eyes glazed. "Just think about it." then he turned and ran back towards where his Clanmates had disappeared.

 **Chapter 13**

Bloompaw sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of something other than heather. She was in luck. A rabbit or two was hiding from her and her mentor in some long grass to her left. Oakclimber was doing the same a few fox lengths ahead. They were hunting for the Clan today, but Oakclimber was also assessing her skills. When he looked up at her she twitched her ears towards the rabbits and he nodded, getting into position. This was a technique they had practiced the previous day. Oakclimber crept forwards until the rabbit's head shot up, scenting the air. It tensed up and, letting out a yowl of excitement, Oakclimber launched himself at it. The rabbit had been prepared though and Oakclimber hadn't been close enough to catch it. The rabbit hared towards Bloompaw who now crouched in the grass. Just as it got close Bloompaw shot out of her hiding place and straight towards it. The rabbit stopped, confused at which way to run, and Bloompaw seized the opportunity to pin it under a forepaw and deliver the killing bite. Oakclimber finished his run only a second after. Seeing the freshkill his face broke into a smile.

"I'll bet this will feed at least two warriors!" he praised. Recently there had been an absence of well-fed rabbits on the moor. Bloompaw felt warmth rise in her chest despite the chilly air. Bloompaw dipped her head to thank Oakclimber and then tilted it back towards the camp, hoping he would understand.

"Yeah, we should probably head back." he agreed. "If the hunting patrol Birchstar sent out earlier caught a little more than we did than nobody will go hungry tonight." Bloompaw was almost tempted to stay and hunt some more just to be sure. She hadn't had anything to eat since the night before, but her aching paws told her otherwise. Running was great but running on cold frosted ground almost all day had them uncomfortably numb. Nodding, Bloompaw picked up the rabbit and they headed back towards camp.

Coming in almost every head in camp perked up and as soon as Bloompaw set down her prey with Oakclimber half of them had joined her. The hunting patrol came in only moments after and Bloompaw receded from the crowd of hungry cats, waiting for her turn to pick prey. Dustpaw and Jumppaw were waiting as well by the apprentices den and Bloompaw padded over to join them.

"Nice catch." Jumppaw said half-heartedly as he gazed at the fresh prey. Bloompaw sat down next to him just as Dustpaw shot up. Oakclimber and Breezetail had popped out of the crowd and were carrying over Bloompaw's rabbit.

"There isn't as much prey as I thought there would be." Oakclimber explained.

"But all three of you worked today so eat this before Redear takes it!" Breezetail finished happily. Nothing, it seemed, could dampen the she-cat's spirit whenever she was around Oakclimber. Dustpaw thanked her and accepted the rabbit with exuberance. The pair of warriors then wished them goodnight and retired early to their den for it was much too cold outside. Bloompaw watched them leave until they disappeared then the three of them fell upon the freshkill like it was the last meal they'd ever eat. It disappeared faster than Bloompaw would have liked, but that was okay. Her stomach was satisfied so she was happy. She had to stifle a purr of amusement when Jumppaw gave a huge yawn, showing off all his sharp white teeth.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." he mumbled half-way through the yawn.

"Me too." Dustpaw said, clambering to his paws. He gave Bloompaw a questioning glance to see if she wanted to join them, but she shook her head politely, no. "Good night then." he mewed as he turned away and padded into their shadowy den. All around camp other cats were disappearing too. Bloompaw felt compelled to watch as first Silvercloud, then Redear, Burrowclaw, Grassfur, Thinbone, Beechfur, Tornfoot, Starlingtail, Emberspark, Morningsong, Cliffjumper, Suntail, Goldenleaf, Amberglow, Duskrise, Tufttail, and Longwhisker emptied the clearing. No sign of the sun was left now. The clearing was lit up by the half-moon shining overhead. Bloompaw reflected that earlier she had seen Hawthornclaw and Drizzlepaw head off for Mothermouth. Slowly, but surely everyone else went to sleep as well and Bloompaw was the last one there. At the realization of this she felt a surge of protectiveness for her clanmates. She had been a rogue before and she wouldn't of had her life any other way really. She was sad for her mother and scared of her uncle, but she seemed to fit in better here than she had anywhere else. It was her home. One and only. _Would I die for my clanmates?_ She wondered on an afterthought. The response was an immediate yes and although it shocked her, it pleased her more greatly than she would have otherwise guessed. Bloompaw enjoyed one more minute of silence before laying her head down. The cold wasn't bothering her and she wanted to sleep outside tonight. She closed her eyes only to open them again when quiet voices reached her ears from just outside camp. Unable to help herself she strained to hear them.

"And I won't stand for much more of it!" a she-cat hissed violently. Bloompaw recognised Leopardspot's authority commanding voice as soon as she heard it.

"I'm not asking you to!" Birchstar shot back. "Just because you're my mate doesn't give you rights to Amberglow's position as deputy! She earned that title and has been exceeding my expectations. Should I think you deserve the post, would be good in it, and it is open, I would give it to you. Not before."

"So you admit that she is better than I?" Leopardspots mewed, letting a little meekness into her voice. Birchstar hesitated.

"No. I just meant that she is doing a good job."

"Right." Leopardspots scoffed, she obviously didn't believe him. Then her voice hardened. "Then I guess it wouldn't matter whether or not if I was your mate."

"Wait-" Birchstar started but he was cut off.

"Forget it Birchstar. There is no love between us anymore." Bloompaw heard footsteps stomping away and closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep, as the second pair reentered camp a few seconds later. It must have been Birchstar because he went straight up to his den and then there was silence. Bloompaw's mind was whirling now, but she quickly fell asleep anyways due to fatigue.

It must have been a while later when Bloompaw awoke to the snap of a twig near the camp entrance. She turned, forgetting that it might be Leopardspots, to see Drizzlepaw and Hawthornclaw heading for their dens. Drizzlepaw spotted Bloompaw's movement immediately and headed towards her.

"Did I wake you up?" she whispered, more concerned than Bloompaw thought necessary. Bloompaw shook her head just to make the she-cat feel better, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was practically bouncing on her paws instead. "Oh, Bloompaw! I got my new name!" It took a second, but Drizzlepaw's implication hit Bloompaw's sleepy mind like cold water on sand. She bolted to her feet, purring happily for her friend.

"You better leave Bloompaw to her sleep!" Hawthornclaw mewed sternly, but with amusement from across the clearing. "Not all cats have infinite energy in their paws and she's been hunting almost all day!" Drizzlepaw whipped around.

"Oh! Sorry, goodnight Bloompaw." she started quickly towards her den without even telling her the name. Bloompaw thumped her paw against the ground to get the she-cat's attention. Drizzlepaw stopped and looked over her shoulder as Bloompaw tipped her head questioningly. Drizzlepaw looked confused for a second before a look of completely exaggerated understanding washed across her face. "I'm a mousebrain!" she scolded herself amusingly. "It's Drizzlerain." Bloompaw set her chin down on the ground thinking fondly about her friend as she slunk into her den. Moments later she was asleep.

 **Chapter 14**

Bloompaw didn't know where she was. There was only frozen gray grass beneath her feet and heavy gray fog as far as she could see. Even her own pelt had been leached of its warm colors. Unsure of what to do she started forwards but halted after only a few pawsteps to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Bloompaw?" It was Finchstar. "Is that you?" Enough of the fog cleared to reveal the RiverClan leader standing on the other side of the cliff that Bloompaw was at. He stood and called out to her. "Bloompaw! Come quick!" Bloompaw didn't move, she'd had this nightmare before although she couldn't recall what was to occur next. Finchstar blurred and melted into the smaller, lithe form of Bloompaw's mother. Bloompaw held her breath.

"Bloompaw run!" Song screeched. "Quick! _Go!_ " Bloompaw flinched and was about to move when the voice changed again.

"You'll _always_ be my kit." Duskrise purred fondly. Bloompaw wished she could stop listening.

"I'm _so_ happy that you're my friend!" Jumppaw exclaimed as he bounced on his heels. Bloompaw tried to warn the tiny apprentice of the fog that was closing in behind him. Within seconds it flooded him and Bloompaw couldn't see a thing again. A screech, familiar although Bloompaw couldn't place it, sounded just ahead and Bloompaw shot forwards, determined to help whoever it was. Her bravery left her when the ground crumbled away beneath her feet and she plunged downwards, screaming silently. The deceiving fog opened just enough for her to see the river raging below her and the unclimbable cliffs on either side. Just before Bloompaw hit the water her heart seemed to restart and she awoke with a gasp to the half moon still shining upon her.

 **Chapter 15**

Bloompaw walked silently next to her brother. It was a chilly morning, like all the rest now that the first snowfall had come. Every flake that touched the ground melted away, but flakes still drifted around the dawn patrol, led by Birchstar. The last few days the Clan had spent in a hushed daze, it seemed that the icy cold ground and hardening air affected them just as it did the land. Of course, it was something else too. Leopardspots hadn't been seen since the day Bloompaw overheard her arguing with Birchstar. When Silverwind had asked her leader about the disappearing she-cat Birchstar had snapped at her in front of the entire Clan. That hadn't boded well in anyone's mind. No cat was happy, every patrol came home damp with freezing water and the prey was beginning to disappear. The invisible walls that separated each Clan from the others had grown taller as well. RiverClan obviously still blamed WindClan for missing fish. They were just finishing up the border stretch of the patrol now that they were nearing fourtrees. Soon they would turn around and head back to camp.

Despite these depressing conditions Bloompaw was determined to make a good impression on Birchstar. She walked with her eyes open and her head erect. Suddenly, just ahead of Bloompaw, Sandpelt halted.

"What is it Sandpelt?" Birchstar asked, noticing the she-cat sniffing the air.

"I know we're close to fourtrees," the warrior said uncertainly. "But I think RiverClan is close by." Bloompaw tasted the air herself. Sandpelt was right. Even this close to the Clan's gathering spot RiverClan's scent shouldn't be so fresh or clear. Birchstar opened his mouth to give an order when up ahead the bushes rattled and Finchstar, with his deputy and five warriors, appeared.

"Birchstar," the RiverClan leader acknowledged, dipping his head in greeting.

"What are you doing here Finchstar?" Birchstar challenged. Although his outward appearance appeared calm and uncaring, menace dripped from his voice.

"I'm headed for the Moonstone." Finchstar defended himself. "I have that right."

"Yes," Birchstar agreed. "You have the right to travel there with your medicine cat and a few others. Yet you seem to have left Whitetail behind and brought a fourth of your Clan."

"Perhaps I am concerned that alone our passage would be denied." Finchstar spoke coolly. "You can't expect prey thieves to honor the warrior code after all."

"My clanmates and I have stolen nothing. You are the one breaking the warrior code by bringing so many warriors. Turn three away and we will escort you to the other side of the border." Birchstar offered. Bloompaw immediately saw the wisdom behind his words. If Finchstar excepted then Birchstar would look superior. If he refused than Birchstar would have a valid reason to refuse his passing. Bloompaw felt her hackles raise as the leaders stared each other down.

A she-cat standing behind Finchstar muttered something under her breath and suddenly Bloompaw felt Dustpaw tense and disappear from her side. He leaped directly at the RiverClan warrior and they both went tumbling back into the bushes. Bloompaw leapt after him, but her clanmates were already there, clashing against the opposing patrol. Bloompaw noticed Birchstar screeching at Finchstar while their claws tore fur from each other's pelts.

"Bloompaw!" Dustpaw's voice sounded from the bushes where he had disappeared. Bloompaw dove in after him and came face to face with the gray she-cat he had attacked. He gave her a quick nod of thanks as she struck out against their opponent with a forepaw. She dodged, but Dustpaw caught her hind leg in his jaws and she screeched as he drew blood. Bloompaw used the distraction to swipe her claws across the RiverClan warrior's side. Dustpaw let go and the warrior scrambled away.

"Thanks!" he panted. She flicked her ears to the side and they both returned, side by side, to the main fight. WindClan seemed to be winning, but both sides were quite even really. That was the most Bloompaw noticed before a heavy weight bowled into her and sent her flying across the battleground. When she scrambled to her paws hot blood dripped down her face from a scratch by her ear. Lakefur, the RiverClan deputy, stood a few tail lengths away, her gaze sharp.

"Wait… You're Bloompaw aren't you?" the she-cat mewed, relaxing her posture. "In that case you need to leave. Finchstar would be furious if he knew that you were fighting against his warriors. He specifically told us not to hurt you if we see you anywhere." Bloompaw felt the small orb of anger that lay in her chest expand, hardening and tightening her form. She flattened her ears and bared her teeth at the deputy. How dare Finchstar treat her like a kittypet that couldn't do so much as lift claw to defend herself! She'd show him! She'd send his deputy home without a pelt and see if he still valued her more than his warriors! In the back of her head she vaguely heard Birchstar, ordering Dustpaw to run for reinforcements. More cats were slinking from the nearby bushes, coated in mud. It had been a planned ambush all along but the only thing that it meant in Bloompaw's head at the moment was that there were more enemies for her to send home with their tails dragging in the dirt.

"Leave." Lakefur's voice came back into focus. "Get out of here already."

Bloompaw leapt at the deputy with her claws outstretched.

The next minute passed in a blur. Bloompaw cut a deep gash in Lakefur's flank and bit down hard on her shoulder, tasting blood. The deputy held her away by blocking all her blows and pinned her to the hard ground, but Bloompaw didn't give up. She twisted around, scratching and biting every bit of Lakefur that she could, opening up numerous small cuts. She managed to slither away and launched herself onto Lakefur's back. She dug her claws in and bit down hard on the back of the deputy's neck as she bucked back and forth, trying to throw the apprentice off. Bloompaw was barely aware of when the fighting stopped. Birchstar and Finchstar had reached some kind of agreement and both patrols were going home. It was even harder for Bloompaw to stop tearing into Lakefur. Once she had disengaged the deputy stalked away and Bloompaw felt an unexpected satisfaction at seeing the deputy's mangled and bloody pelt. The tip of the deputy's tail was torn off and tons of angry red scratches marked her sides. Bloompaw heard Drizzlerain gasp at Bloompaw's wounds and it wasn't until the entirety of WindClan started home and Bloompaw passed a small pool of water that she thought about her own condition. The cat she saw in the reflective surface of the water was not her. It's pelt was red from blood that was only partially hers and although Bloompaw couldn't see the marks she knew that Lakefur's claws must have pierced her pelt numerous times. There were no life threatening wounds, Bloompaw realized. Probably because Lakefur was still under orders not to harm her. That realization only refreshed Bloompaw's anger and she picked up her pace, stalking away from the stranger in the pool. Drizzlerain offered her a shoulder to lean on, but Bloompaw refused it. Seconds later she tripped on a small rock she should have been able to avoid and smacked her chin on the ground. Drizzlerain helped her up and made her lean against her, arguing that she was going to hurt herself even more. Bloompaw listened to Hawthornclaw telling Drizzlerain about the various injuries others had acquired. Many were bad. Starlingtail had a broken leg and Silvercloud had a bloody injury that still hadn't stopped bleeding. Redear was the worst. A RiverClan warrior had continuously pounded him against a rock, opening many deep gashes and causing him to go unconscious. He hadn't awoken yet. They didn't know if he would. The continuous stream of reports of injuries were the only thing that brought Bloompaw's raging anger in check, drained the threatless energy in her veins, let her taste the horrid blood in her mouth, and cleared her clouded thoughts.

 **Chapter 16**

Bloompaw stared down at the pond of freezing water. It was the day after the battle and after Hawthornclaw had told her she'd be fine he ordered her to wash herself off in the water. Bloompaw was doubtful. First of all, the water was freezing. Second, why couldn't she just lick the blood off? Third, Hawthornclaw hadn't told any else to wash in the water. Why her? _You are pretty bloody compared to the rest of them._ She told herself as she inched into the water. It _was_ freezing. Before she lost her nerve Bloompaw ducked down until only her head was above the surface and started scrubbing at her fur. Thankfully, the blood washed out quickly and soon she was able to clamber back out onto the shore.

Now that her fur wasn't too messy she could see how badly she had really been hurt. The tip of one of her ears had been torn off and one long scratch across her shoulder would definitely leave a scar. Other than that most of her injuries were shallow cuts and scrapes. Her pelt was uneven and messy because several large clumps of fur had been torn out but it would grow back. Bloompaw gave herself a few swift licks to smooth out the worst patches of her fur then turned and ran back to camp. A good wind was blowing and she was only damp by the time she arrived. She went to find Oakclimber so she could ask what she was to do, but he found her first.

"Bloompaw!" he exclaimed, limping over. He had gotten off lighter than many cats the day before, but some apprentice had apparently bitten his foot while he fought two other warriors. "Finally, I've been looking for you everywhere! You need to go hunt today. The Clan hasn't eaten since before the battle. You are well enough right? Hawthornclaw or Drizzlerain okayed you?" Bloompaw nodded her understanding and Oakclimber relaxed a bit. "Good. Thanks. I've already sent Dustpaw and Jumppaw out there, but hunt alone. I don't want to scare away prey for good with too many cats in one spot. Try near the Highstones border." Bloompaw nodded again and headed for the camp entrance.

"And Bloompaw?" Bloompaw turned to face her mentor. "Do your best, we're counting on you." Bloompaw flicked her ears back and padded out of camp wondering about his unusual word choice. She shook it off quickly though. There was prey to be caught. Almost as if it was planned a rabbit sprang directly across her path and off into a tall swathe of heather. Bloompaw took off after it, not willing to waste a second. She had to use her hearing to locate it among the blindly think and potent smelling heather, but she gradually caught up to it. Just as it burst out the other side Bloompaw leapt. She nearly missed as it swerved out of the way, but she hooked her claws under it's feet and sent it toppling off balance. Pouncing on top she delivered the killing bite and admired the large hare. Not many this size were left. It was a lucky catch.

The rest of the day caused Bloompaw to return to camp once to deliver some prey to her hungry clanmates before going out again. Just as the sun neared the horizon and she caught two mice that were hiding in the grass Bloompaw heard pawsteps approaching her from behind. She turned to see Birchstar headed her way from across the hill with Dustpaw, Jumppaw, Amberglow, Duskrise, Burrowclaw, Oakclimber, and Cliffjumper behind him. Surprised by the large party of cats she took a step back before padding up to join them.

"It was an assessment!" Jumppaw blurted out as they grew near. Burrowclaw shot him a chastising look, but either he didn't notice or didn't care. "We're going to be made warriors!"

"True," Birchstar said calmly, Jumppaw glanced at him then quieted immediately. "The Clan needs the prey too so it was convenient. I saw all of you fight yesterday and you did better than I dared hope for. Come, let's go back to camp." Bloompaw dipped her head in thanks, picked up her prey, and followed her clanmates back to camp. When they arrived a beautiful sight met them. The sun had just touched the horizon and turned the few snowflakes that were falling gold. With pride, Bloompaw set her catch on the fresh-kill pile. It was full now. She was helping her Clan. Birchstar addressed the Clan from the usual place with the now familiar ancient words.

"Yesterday you were all brave. And I mean all of you. Not just those who were in the battle fighting. Those who stayed here to protect the camp were brave by placing their trust in their clanmates and keeping each other safe. Today, however, there are three cats whom I would like to acknowledge for their exceptional bravery, loyalty, and skill. Dustpaw, Jumppaw, and Bloompaw please step forward."

Bloompaw, trying to keep from shaking, stepped forwards so that her fur brushed up against Dustpaw's on her left and Jumppaw's on her right. "Cliffjumper, Burrowclaw, and Oakclimber, have your apprentices completed their training? Have they learned the code in which they will live and been taught the skills they need to hunt and fight?"

"They have." all three mentors spoke in unison. Bloompaw met Oakclimber's eye for a split second and saw the pride in it. She let the happy feeling that resulted from it fill her up. Birchstar's gaze shifted to the apprentices.

"Jumppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clanmates even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Jumppaw's voice, for the first time Bloompaw could imagine, was solemn and steady.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Jumppaw, from this moment on you will be known as Jumpfoot. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and loyalty. We welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Jumpfoot lowered his head and stepped back into the crowd, his eyes shining. "Dustpaw," Birchstar began. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clanmates even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dustpaw said quietly. Bloompaw searched his familiar face and realized that she still thought of him as the kit brother she had. He had grown from that.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw, from this moment onward you will be known as Dustwind. StarClan honors your dedication and honor. We welcome you as a full member of WindClan." Bloompaw felt pride rise in her throat at seeing her brother with his head held high. He stepped into the crowd and Bloompaw took a deep breath. Her turn.

"Bloompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clanmates even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar asked. Maybe it was just Bloompaw but it seemed that he was generally curious to hear her answer. For the first time it struck her how serious this vow was. She took a shaky breath and nodded her head once, hoping that it would be fine to substitute this for a verbal vow.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior name." Bloompaw met her leader's gaze and searched his eyes for anything suggesting that she wasn't trustworthy or able. She found nothing but approval. "Bloompaw, from this moment onwards you will be known as Bloomsong. StarClan honors your skills in both battle and hunting as well as your pride in your Clan. We welcome you as a full member of WindClan!" As Bloomsong stepped back, she heard the voices of her clanmates rise up around her.

"Jumpfoot! Dustwind! Bloomsong! Jumpfoot! Dustwind! Bloomsong!" Bloomsong, the name meant even more to her than she realized. It honored her mother and roots while tying her forever to her Clan. She received congratulations from nearly all of her clanmates. Among the last and most personal were Duskrise, Morningsong, Amberglow, and Oakclimber. It was weird not to be able to think of Oakclimber as her mentor anymore, but Bloomsong was still glad, if a little nostalgic. That night she sat vigil with her denmates. Maybe it was just Bloompaw but the freezing snow, wind, and night air chill didn't even seem to touch her.

 **Chapter 17**

It was another one of those cold days that leafbare had brought. The ground in the WindClan camp was covered with the thickest snow that Bloomsong could remember seeing. It wasn't a good night for it… Breezetail was having Oakclimber's kits. Bloomsong watched nervously half the night as Drizzlerain and Hawthornclaw tore in and out of the nursery. Oakclimber was in there too until Hawthornclaw nosed him out firmly while he protested.

"You'll be more use out there." he ordered harshly. "Where I won't be tripping over your paws." Despite the medicine cats harsh words Bloomsong could see that he was just trying to do what he could to make the kitting easier for Breezetail. Oakclimber paced back and forth through the clearing instead. At one point not too long after the sun had disappeared completely Drizzlerain appeared and took a short break next to Bloompaw.

"It's a hard kitting. Breezetail is getting tired and the kits haven't even arrived yet." she breathed quietly so that Oakclimber couldn't overhear. "Hawthornclaw told me that winter kits are always more difficult."

"No I didn't." a sharp voice said behind them. "I said that kits born in winter are strong. They'll be fine. Now come help me with these herbs." Drizzlerain smiled apologetically at Bloomsong before leaving her alone again. As she left, Bloomsong noticed that Oakclimber had been watching them. When her gaze met his he turned away much too quickly. _He was listening to us._ Bloompaw thought with a sigh. _I hope Hawthornclaw is right in his second opinion._

Before the moon had risen to the top of the sky Drizzlerain poked her head out of the den. "The first kit is here!" she announced before disappearing again. Oakclimber, who had finally stopped pacing, shot to his paws again and headed for the den, only to be refused entrance. Not long later both Hawthornclaw and Drizzlerain emerged from the nursery and addressed them all.

"Four healthy kits!" Drizzlepaw exclaimed with lots of excitement.

"Two toms and two she-cats." Hawthornclaw clarified. Even his normally strict face had a slight smile on it. He motioned to Oakclimber. "You can go see them now." Oakclimber didn't need telling twice. He shot into the den before Hawthornclaw could finish telling him not to bother Breezetail. Bloomsong waited more until he reappeared. To her surprise he headed straight towards her. Bloomsong stood up and stretched her legs out while wondering what he wanted with her. Her paws were very sore from sitting too long.

"Come in." he said gesturing with his tail. "I want you to see them." Bloomsong wasn't sure how to react so she just nodded slowly and padded after him into the den. Immediately after entering a new scent hit the roof of her mouth. It was a warm, almost musky scent, but it was strangely comforting and familiar as well. She took a few steps further as Oakclimber pressed himself to the wall to let her pass. Breezetail lay in a nearly destroyed nest licking one of the four bundles that crouched in the curve of her stomach. When she noticed her visitor she looked up and purred.

"Come closer Bloomsong." she said. The welcome in her voice, once again, surprised Bloomsong. She hesitantly walked to the edge of the nest and peered down at the kits. The first tom was light brown with darker stripes. His brother creamy colored with dark brown stripes. A she-kit was light brown with darker brown splotches and paws. The smallest kit was the one that Breezetail had been licking. She looked exactly like her mother with her wispy cream colored fur and white paws. Despite being the smallest her hindpaws churned strongly as she tried to get closer to her mother. Bloomsong didn't even think about what she was doing until she had already knelt down and nudged the she-kit forward gently with her nose. The kit let out a tiny squeak and nestled into her mother's fur. Suddenly Bloomsong realized that she might not have been supposed to touch them. She took a hurried step back.

"Thank you Bloomsong." Breezetail said instead. "I know it seems early but Oakclimber and I are already thinking of names." Bloomsong glanced behind her as her previous mentor came further into the room.

"I wanted you to see them." Oakclimber said gently. "We've decided to call the call the littlest one Songkit." Bloomsong felt a surge of warmth rise up in her chest. _Song…_ Bloom closed her eyes and mentally said the name over and over again. _Thank you_ so _much…_ Not for the first or last time she wished she could thank him aloud. Instead she gazed at him, willing him to understand. He met her gaze evenly.

"You're welcome Bloomsong. It seemed right. " he purred. "Please, go tell your brother." He sat then knelt next to his mate. Bloomsong felt as if her happiness might overflow and soak through her pelt. A wide grin split her face and she rushed out of the den to find her brother.

 **Chapter 18**

Bloomsong awoke two days later with a stomach that wouldn't stay quiet. Winter hadn't been in effect that long but even the elders were saying that this was one of the worst ones that had ever hit the forest. That, of course, affected the prey too. Half of the Clan's warriors had hunted yesterday but had still only caught enough to get by.

Bloomsong hauled herself to her paws and padded out of the warriors den. Unfortunately, being a new warrior, her nest was at the edge of the den and was much colder than the center where Burrowclaw and the other senior warriors slept. Bloomsong glanced around camp. The sun was going to rise soon, but quite a few cats were already up. The fresh-kill pile was empty and Amberglow was organizing a hunting patrol at the edge of camp. Bloomsong padded over.

"Oh!" Amberglow exclaimed as she grew near. "Perfect! I needed one more warrior for the hunting patrol. You'll go with Softnose's patrol okay Bloomsong?" Bloomsong nodded her understanding and went to stand next to Softnose. It was a smaller patrol, consisting of only Softnose, Suntail, Emberspark, and Cliffjumper. A minute later the patrol headed out towards ShadowClan territory. About halfway to the border, with no prey in sight, Softnose stopped and told them to split up. Maybe they would have more luck alone. Bloomsong seemed to be in luck. As soon as she set off for a swathe of tall grass a few voles darted out of hiding. Bloomsong fell upon them as quick as possible and caught two good sized ones before the rest skittered down a tunnel.

At sunhigh, after the frost, coating the heather, had melted in the sun, Bloomsong headed back to camp with a respectable catch considering the conditions. One snow hare, two voles, and a thrush that had flown over the border. Leaving the ThunderClan-like prey at the fresh-kill pile, Bloomsong headed into the nursery with the rabbit.

"Bloomsong! Great catch!" Oakclimber exclaimed when he saw the hare. Bloomsong dropped it at the edge of Breezetail's nest. Oakclimber had hardly left her side since the kitting and already the kits were growing up. The long fuzzy fur that was to be expected by kits so young had arrived and although their eyes hadn't opened yet their mouths were certainly working. Songkit especially, along with her littermates, hadn't stopped mewing her pleasure, displeasure, hunger, and sleepiness to the entire forest. Breezetail had been sleeping, but when her kits smelled the fresh-kill in the den they erupted into squeals of excitement, awaking their mother. Breezetail shook herself awake and carefully extracted herself from her nest, around the kits.

"Hello Bloomsong." the queen yawned. "Is this for us?" she eyed the rabbit hungrily. Bloomsong, quietly amused, nodded and watched as Songkit and her light and dark brown brother, Hawkkit, tumbled out of the nest towards her. The second brother, with creamy fur and brown stripes, was named Sandkit and his sister, light brown with small dark spots all over her back, was Fawnkit. "Thanks." Breezetail was saying. "I hate to ask, but could you watch these four while I go stretch my legs? I won't be long, but I can't leave them alone." Bloomsong nodded again, happy to help. Hawkkit tripped over Oakclimber's paw onto Bloomsong's tail, making her jump. Purring, Bloomsong reached down and picked up the tiny tom by his scruff, setting him safely next to the nest with Fawnkit. All three of them, Oakclimber, Breezetail, and Bloomsong, shared the rabbit then Oakclimber escorted his mate out of the den, leaving Bloomsong to fend for herself against the kits. They were play-fighting now. Even without sight or hardened claws the kit tumbled over one another and mewed their battle cries. They were going to be great warriors one day. For a few minutes Bloomsong entertained the notion that one of them might be her apprentice some day. Then her hopes crashed down when she realized that there was no way she would ever be able to train another cat. Without speech how would she tell an apprentice how best to gather moss or tuck their paws in while they stalked? She wouldn't be able to scold them if they got into trouble or praise them for a job well done. She wouldn't even be able to report back to Birchstar on how well they were progressing. Without an apprentice she wouldn't be able to become deputy, let alone leader. She wouldn't be able to do those jobs anyways though… What did that leave? Just being a warrior, maybe a queen one day, really. Even though she knew that most cats lived that way, Bloomsong felt heavy disappointment. Without realizing it, maybe she had, like many cats, secretly hoped that one day she would lead her Clan.

A mew of distress interrupted her thoughts. Songkit had fallen out of the nest on her back. Purring in amusement, Bloomsong righted the little kit and watched as she teetered towards her. Maybe her name would remain unimportant to cats of the other Clans but that didn't mean that she was unimportant. WindClan was her home, her life would be great right where it belonged.

 **Chapter 19**

Bloomsong awoke to the boom of thunder. Rain fell heavily on the den roof and, in places, small puddles were forming in the dirt. Something was wrong. For some reason Bloomsong could tell. It wasn't just the fact that rain had come in the middle of winter either. That had happened before. She scrambled to her feet and worked her way around the sleeping warriors and into the night. Dustwind followed her, he also, must have been awakened. A moon, almost full, shone above, but Bloomsong could scarcely see any of it between the dark, stormy clouds. A strange scent hit her tongue. Blood, she realized. She followed the scent, towards the nursery, to her horror. She squeezed inside, sure that something was wrong now. Her heart pounded hard and her breath came heavier than it should, constricting her lungs. She came to the center of the den, face to face with a sight that would haunt her forever.

Seven cats lay on the nursery floor, coated in dirt and blood. Four, Bloomsong didn't recognise, but the stench of death that emanated from them would be hard to mistake. The other three were Birchstar, Oakclimber, and Breezetail. Bloomsong threw herself onto the floor to see if they were alive. Breezetail had a large, gaping wound in her side and was unconscious, but was breathing. Oakclimber, Bloomsong checked once more because her every sense told her that it couldn't be. He was dead. The force that had wrapped itself around Bloomsong's chest grew tighter. Her breath came in quick, ragged gasps and her vision was growing blurry. Oakclimber _couldn't_ be dead. Only yesterday he had been here with her. He had been full of life and spirit.

Any screeches or noise the fighting cats had made must have been covered up by the thunder and rain. Movement caught Bloomsong's attention. Birchstar, who just seconds (Or had it been minutes?) ago also lay unmoving with his eyes glazed over, now stumbled to his feet. Bloomsong watched, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"The kits." he wheezed. "Rescue them. Leopardspots-" he broke into a fit of coughing. He obviously had lost a life and wasn't fully recovered. "Gone." He slumped back down onto the floor. Turning away from the horrid scene, Bloomsong saw Dustwind and Morningsong standing behind her with strucken expressions on their faces. Bloomsong shouldered her way past them out into the night. She had to find the kits. Then she would deal with Oakclimber. She knew that if she were to put his life ahead of his kits and he had still been alive than he never would have forgiven her.

"Bloomsong?" a quiet mew asked. Bloomsong looked down to see Sandkit, amber eyes wide and fur on end, trembling beneath her. "The mean she-cat attacked Breezetail. Breezetail told us to run, but the mean cat took Fawnkit, Hawkkit, and Songkit." The little cat was shivering terribly now. "Where's Breezetail?" she wailed. Morningsong padded forwards and scooped up the tiny bundle of fur, heading for the warrior's den.

"Go after them." the warrior queen ordered Bloomsong and Dustwind. "Follow their scent. I'm counting on you." Bloomsong didn't need to be told twice. She turned and ran alongside her brother, out of camp. Sharp fear scent lay a sharp trail for her to follow. Straight towards the RiverClan boundary. Blooomsong broke into a sprint. She _had_ to save those kits. For Oakclimber.

Just as they came close to the river Bloomsong spotted a cat up ahead. One she recognised: Leopardspots. And she had the kits. Alarm flashed through Leopardspots eyes as she saw the WindClan cats racing towards her. She looked around, but it was obvious that if she continued to run around the river she would be caught. She jumped into the river. Bloomsong gasped. With three kits to hold onto in a freezing river, headed for the Falls, Leopardspots would never make it across. Leopardspots seemed to realize this as well because she dropped two of the kits, leaving them to the harsh waters. Bloomsong poured on the speed, reaching the bank with her brother seconds later. Bloomsong shared a glance with her brother, both of them hated the water, then didn't hesitate to jump in.

The cold hit her like a rock to the head. The water seemed depthless and churned rapidly around her. Bloomsong paddled best she could against the black waves. Thankfully, Dustwind had fared better. Bloomsong spotted him swimming strongly towards the two dropped bundles of fur that were rapidly sinking. That left Leopardspots to Bloomsong. Bloomsong stroked over and over again, catching up with the she-cat. Leopardspots glanced over her shoulder at Bloomsong and sped up. A rock protruded from the waves ahead of the she-cat, but she didn't see it. Hitting it, she dropped the last kit and scrabbled at it for a paw-hold. Bloomsong lunged out, reaching the kit and grasping it gently yet securely in her jaws. It was Songkit, not even making a sound, but hanging limply. Leopardspots had found her paw-hold on the rock and, after climbing on top of it, had leapt onto the far bank. Bloomsong floundered towards it, hoping to do the same, but the speed of the water had picked up and Songkit was weighing her down. She couldn't reach it. Both shores were too far away and, judging by the raging water's speed, they were much too close to the Falls. At the WindClan side of the river, Dustwind had emerged from the water with the other two kits. He set them down a safe distance away and ran back towards Bloomsong, yowling a warning to her. Bloomsong turned around and saw, only a couple tree's lengths away, the night air replace the river as it fell. Bloomsong knew there was no way out. At least not for her.

Working carefully, Bloomsong gripped Songkit with her paws so that she could see the kit. She was not moving much, but her tiny chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern and her ears were flicked back, trembling. She was still alive. Bloomsong grasped the kit in her jaws again and waved a forepaw at Dustwind.

"Bloomsong, you have to get out of there! You'll go over the Falls!" he called. Bloomsong felt a pang of sorrow. _Sorry Dustwind…_ she thought. Then she flung Songkit as far as she could towards her brother. Bloomsong saw him grab Songkit out of midair, then the water beneath her tilted and she was flung into open air. The last things Bloomsong remembered were the thrill of the air whipping through her fur and exploding pain, the feeling of being hit by a monster. 

**Chapter 20**

Bloomsong, for once, awoke gradually. The first thing she was aware of was the strong, pungent scent of herbs in the air. The second, that she was most definitely alive. She knew because everything _hurt_. Bloomsong attempted to sit up, but her muscles protested heavily so she lay back down. When she finally opened her eyes she was in the medicine cats den on a bed of feathers and moor grass. She looked around. It was probably around sunhigh right now. She could hear cats milling about outside. Just then, Hawthornclaw padded in, his eyes falling upon Bloomsong immediately. To Bloomsong's confusion, instead of saying something the tom gaped at her for a long moment then turned and left. A few seconds later Drizzlerain and Jumpfoot appeared, their faces alight with happiness.

"Bloomsong!" Drizzlerain exclaimed, rushing over to the edge of the nest. "I can't believe you're finally awake!" Bloomsong broke into dry-throated purrs. It was good to see her friends.

"We were worried!" Jumpfoot exclaimed in an accusing voice. "What were you thinking going over the Falls?" Bloomsong sat there, quietly for another minute before the two cats realized that she wasn't going to answer their questions or apologize for scaring them. When they finally calmed down she nodded outside and tilted her head, questioning them. They didn't really get it though so they just told her everything that had happened since she was out.

"After the rest of the camp figured out what was happening we went a large patrol to the river to find you. Dustwind hadn't come back yet. He was running up and down the bank looking for you. Miraculously, you two managed to save every kit. The Clan thinks you're heroes. Our patrol finally located you, washed up downriver on RiverClan territory. We brought you home, but you weren't in a good condition. You've been sleeping a couple of days now. You missed a gathering, Finchstar and Birchstar were practically tearing each other's throats out. The Clans might have started fighting if the moon hadn't clouded over so suddenly and Needlestar hadn't ended the gathering."

Bloomsong rose shakily, testing her paws. With Drizzlerain's help she limped out of the den and out into the fresh air. The clearing wasn't even half full, but every head turned to stare at Bloomsong and she stumbled, uncertain of the sudden attention. No one said anything, the silence was too heavy to break. Instead, Bloomsong lurched away from Drizzlerain towards a bowed head at the edge of the clearing. As she drew closer she realized it was Breezetail. The she-cat glanced Bloomsong's way, making eye contact for a split second then vanished from camp into a swathe of tall grass. As if a switch had suddenly been turned on, Bloomsong's clanmates suddenly burst into noise. She could hear condragulations and thanks around her, but they seemed faint and far away. Choosing to ignore them, Bloomsong followed the disappeared she-cat. As she left the clearing she could hear confused whispers and questions ring out behind her. Following Breezetail's scent trail, she rounded a bend on the thin path and stopped. This was WindClan's burial ground. Mounds of earth, old and new, were here, many loyal warriors, elders, and the occasional kit or apprentice, victim to a terrible accident. Not everyone was buried here of course. Often times, kin of the fallen warrior would bury them someplace that was special to them.

Up ahead Breezetail sat, still as the trees on a windless day, her back to Bloomsong. Bloomsong padded up next to her and followed the she-cat's tortured gaze to a new mound, the dirt freshly moved. On the top a complete set of pawprints were pressed deep into the ground. They were small, kit-sized, and Bloomsong realized that Oakclimber's kits must not really understand what had happened if they even knew. All the same they had recognised the sadness in the camp and left their father with a message.

"Do you think I could have stopped it?" Breezetail whispered, her voice catching. "Could I have- have saved him?" Bloomsong stepped forwards once more and looked into the she-cat's gaze firmly. An understanding of sorts passed between them. They both felt like they could have done more, but _no cat_ was to blame for Oakclimber's death except his attackers. When Breezetail finally broke eye contact, Bloomsong faced the grace as well, paying her last respects. A long minutes later Breezetail spoke up.

"I haven't thanked you yet Bloomsong. I'm not very happy because of Oakclimber, but I'm sure I'd be all the more devastated if my kits were hurt or killed. You and Dustwind saved them, so thank you." Bloomsong nodded, accepting the queen's thanks. As Breezetail glanced up, Bloomsong noticed a different look in her eye. "You're not staying are you? You look restless despite the fact that you just woke up."

Bloomsong shook her head, it was true. Whatever was going on, Bloomsong couldn't stop and wait for it anymore. First, Finchstar, who seemed to be happy with Clan life, wanted her and her brother so badly despite having been directly tied to Song's death? Second, why was Leopardspot's so angry with Bloomsong, disrespectful to Birchstar, unloyal to WindClan, involved with the kit stealing, and still in Clan territories despite having left? The other Clans should have driven her out. Third, why had Oakclimber and Breezetail's kit been targeted? Fourth and finally, what was the prey-stealing about? Bloomsong knew that WindClan hadn't been stealing fish. Everyone in camp hated the idea of eating fish and they hadn't been desperate enough to try prey-stealing of any kind. If they really wanted to steal prey they would have done it outside of Clan territories or in ShadowClan. Despite all that, Bloomsong didn't think Finchstar was lying either. Chances are none of those things were connected but she had to solve at least some of them… And she couldn't do that here at camp.

"Will you avenge Oakclimber?" Breezetail asked. Again, Bloomsong nodded. It was at the top of her list. "When will you leave?" Bloomsong thought about it for a moment then stood and took a step towards the forest. As soon as possible. Breezetail nodded slowly.

"If I didn't have Songkit, Hawkkit, Sandkit, and Fawnkit to take care of than I would come with you, but… under the circumstances I think you should go alone. Leave now. You're well enough. I'll explain to Birchstar for you." Bloomsong met the she-cats eyes once more and held her gaze for a second then turned and set a strong pace for the river.

 **Chapter 20**

Bloomsong lifted her heavy paws one after the other in a rhythmic fashion. She had been walking all of the previous day and through the night. After finding Leopardspot's scent, she had followed it along the borders of nearly every Clan's territory and finally arrived near the barn in WindClan territory again. So much for following the scent trail, it would have been easier to wander about in her own territory. On top of that, she had just lost the scent. It must have washed away in the recent rain that drenched her. The sun was just starting to rise now and Bloomsong didn't know how much longer she could keep going, she wasn't fully healed after all. A familiar scent caught her nose and Bloomsong headed towards it, curious.

"Back off flea-pelt!" a voice snarled. Bloomsong quickened her pace to a sprint, she knew that voice. Bloomsong darted into a copse of trees to find Autumn, the rogue barn-cat, backed up against a tree, his black and orange fur on end and his amber eyes wide. When he spotted her his eyes went wide.

"Bloom! Look out!" The words had just left his mouth when a red blur darted in from Bloomsong's left. Bloomsong ducked and rolled out of the way. She came up facing a snarling fox with a dead pigeon at it's paws. She hurried back a few steps to come side by side with Autumn. "Great to see you mousey! Wish these were better circumstances!" the tom mewed exuberantly, using the nickname he had annoyed her with when she visited as a kit. Bloomsong kept her eyes on the fox, but dipped her head quickly in greeting, in the back of her vision she could see Autumn keeping his left forepaw off the ground, he was hurt. The fox darted again, straight at Autumn, who ducked and backed up more. "You look famished." he continued as if nothing had happened. "Tell you what, you give me a helping paw with fox-breath over here and I'll let you keep my hard earned pigeon that he stole." Bloomsong quickly exchanged a glance and nod with him before snarling at the fox and jumping forward. No battle was ever won by staying on defense anyhow. Autumn matched her strike for strike, despite his injury, and although the fox avoided most of their blows, he received a few heavy ones and started to back up. A few more seconds of this and he whined, turned away, and ran off into the sparse forest, towards the out-of-Clans boundary.

"Thanks." Autumn panted, breathless. "That mange-pelt has been stalking about around here for days, just waitin' to steal my prey!" He padded over to the pigeon and nudged it towards her. "Here, I promised it to you after all." Bloomsong shook her head and nudged it back. It was his catch and she'd have helped him anyways. Bloomsong shifted uncomfortably as he stared her down. Finally he sighed, "Fine. But at least come back to my barn to get some rest and catch yourself some mice. You look like you could use it." Bloomsong nodded, figuring he wouldn't leave her alone until she did.

Once they arrived at the barn Bloomsong wasted no time in finding herself a quick meal. Even in the harsh winter, mice were fairly abundant in the barn. Within no time at all she had captured two and had set about eating them while Autumn talked about all the strange things recently happening at the barn.

"Just the other day a spotted gold cat that I had seen on WindClan patrols came sauntering about over here and hunting prey even though the entire time she ate her own prey and kept glancing nervously toward the direction she had come. Odd right? If she was part of WindClan wouldn't she have brought the prey back to your camp?" Bloomsong shot to her paws. Leopardspots! She tripped over to Autumn in her excitement, but he didn't notice her. He sighed instead. "I offered for her to stay longer, she didn't look very good, but she just snarled at me and went away." He sighed again. "Shame. She was a very pretty she-cat." He finally noticed Bloomsong at glanced up at her curiously.

"What?" he asked. "Do you know her?" Bloomsong nodded hastily. "Well… I don't really know anything else about her except that she left in the direction of those peaks." he whisked his tail around to point to highstones. Bloomsong broke into purring and headbutted his shoulder affectionately before darting back outside into the chilly mid-day air, leaving behind a confused Autumn.

"Goodbye Bloom!" he called as she ran out of WindClan's territory into highstones. "Good luck!" Bloomsong couldn't help but grin. She had a cat to find.

 **Chapter 21**

Bloomsong finally found Leopardspots on top of a tall peak, deep in the mountains. She lay crouched behind a large rock, watching and waiting as the she-cat hunted. The sun had sunk half-way down in the sky and Bloomsong's heart beat so fast and loud she was afraid Leopardspots would hear it. Bloomsong stiffened as the runaway WindClan warrior padded closer. _Now or never…_ she told herself. She stepped out from behind the boulder, making sure to appear confident with her head raised. Leopardspots froze. For a few seconds the two she-cats just stood there, watching each other, then Leopardspots turned and darted. Bloomsong didn't waste any time in running after her although the she-cat had a head start. Leopardspots took sharp turns around spears of rock, jutting from the ground. A thought suddenly struck Bloomsong: Leopardspots was faster than her. How would she catch her? As they ran though, the only sound being their paw pads hitting rock and their breaths in the chilly air, Bloomsong slowly realized she was gaining ground on the she-cat. She crouched lower and poured on the bit of extra speed reserved in her muscles. Getting just close enough, she crouched and leapt, airborne in the wind.

Leopardspots glanced behind her and her expression became startled as she saw Bloomsong coming at her, paws outstretched. Bloomsong bowled into her, knocking them both off their paws and into the rock. When they finally stopped moving she worked quickly, pinning the golden cat to the ground. Leopardspots struggled and hissed with her ears pinned back and her eyes slitted. When she realized she wasn't going anywhere she stopped to conserve her energy.

"What do you want?" she spat at Bloomsong. "It's not like you can question me!" Bloomsong made an effort to keep her face expressionless as she tightened her grip on the she-cat and slid her claws out slowly. Leopardspots howled in anger and renewed her efforts to break free.

"Fine!" Leopardspots yowled when Bloomsong didn't give an inch. "Just don't expect me to give you news you like." Bloomsong sat back and released her grip just the tiniest bit.

"I stole the kits on Finchstar's orders. I've been letting him believe that I loved him for a while so he would help keep me in power." Leopardspots stopped there, but Bloomsong just waited patiently until she continued.

"When Birchstar figured out that I was just working for myself I left to find Finchstar. I wasn't supposed to hurt anyone while I stole the kits though. He didn't know that I brought some rogue friends with me to help. Killing Oakclimber and Birchstar effectively cut ties with Finchstar so I could leave the Clans behind. I got tired of being ruled over. Is that enough for you?" Bloomsong thought about it logically. The she-cat was ragged and thin, it was unlikely she was working for anyone else in this condition. She couldn't see how she had become so tied up between the two leaders in the first place, though.

While she debated the issue Leopardspots had been quietly preparing herself to get free. With one burst of strength she threw herself up against Bloomsong and fell back, slithering out of the warriors claws. Bloomsong let her go and watched as she ran off, deeper into the rocky territory. She had all the information she was going to get from the once-beautiful she-cat. Now it was time to find the tom she had been avoiding for so long: Finchstar.

 **Chapter 22**

Bloomsong took deep breaths, trying to even out her breathing and appear calm. She was hiding again, this time at the edge of RiverClan territory. It was the following morning now and, up ahead, Bloomsong could see Finchstar, with a full patrol of his warriors and an apprentice. Bloomsong took one more breath, flattened her fur, and stood, purposefully brushing up against a stalk of bracken to alert the patrol. She wouldn't reveal herself to them though. Instead, she turned and raced off, down the border. The patrol, of course, had noticed her. One warrior let out a yowl and they all started to follow her by hearing and scent. It took a few moments, but Finchstar suddenly froze and called his warriors to a halt.

"What is it?" a small, tough-looking she-cat asked him. He tasted the air again.

"It's Bloomsong." he answered. The rest of the patrol exchanged uneasy glances with each other. Bloomsong imagined that they weren't too comfortable with their leaders easiness with another Clan's warrior. "Finish the border patrol." he finally ordered a tom standing next to him. "Bring it around the edge of the border then head back. I don't know how long I'll be." The tom didn't look happy about it but he signaled to his clanmates and they turned away, disappearing over the hillside. Bloomsong and Finchstar both stood there for a minute, making sure that the patrol had left, then Bloomsong emerged from the undergrowth, startling Finchstar who still gazed in the other direction. He spun around quickly, facing her, and Bloomsong checked once more that she didn't appear frightened, it would be necessary.

"Bloomsong!" Finchstar exclaimed, not overly loud. "Have you come to visit Song's grave? Don't tell me that you've actually decided to join me!?" Bloomsong shook her head and Finchstar sighed. "Well, you can't blame me for trying. Why are you here then?" Bloomsong, unable to tell him what she wanted, gestured to him to follow her. Without waiting for a response she turned away and started walking. Hopefully his curiosity was enough. Bloomsong held her breath until she finally heard his pawsteps crunch against the frozen ground as he followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Bloomsong glanced at him and pointed her tail towards highstones. He just looked confused so, with a sigh, Bloomsong sat down and scooped up one frost-coated pebble with one paw and held it up.

"Highstones?" he guessed. When Bloomsong nodded his eyes lit up and he asked another question. "Are we going to speak with StarClan?" Bloomsong nodded again because, this was, indeed, her plan. Take Finchstar to Mothermouth and ask StarClan for a favor. Time to put Bloomsong's belief to the test.

 **Chapter 23**

When Bloomsong finally arrived at highstones she took a deep breath and started into the dark cave.

"Wait." Finchstar spoke up. It was one of the few things he'd said on their way there. "The Moonstone won't be lit yet and I know the way better than you. Just wait for the moon to reach it's peak." Grudgingly, Bloomsong agreed so it was quite a while before Finchstar finally led the way into Mothermouth.

"Stay close," he breathed in the dark. "You don't want to get lost in here." Bloomsong nodded, aware that he couldn't see her. When he made the final turn, into a largish cavern, Bloomsong gasped. Up ahead was a large blue stone, sparkling with light. It cast a blue glow over Finchstar's pelt, creating an odd mix of orange and blue. He turned to her and smiled at her expression.

"It's quite impressive isn't it?" he purred. "Come. Touch your nose to the Moonstone and dream." Bloomsong padded up next to the stone, but watched Finchstar, waiting for him to make the first move. After a long moment he sighed. "Still don't trust me? Fine." He stepped up to the shining stone, lay down, and reached forward, touching his nose to it. He immediately relaxed and closed his eyes. Bloomsong watched him for a moment, he was asleep. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying to StarClan. _I need your help… Please, just this once, let me speak with him somehow._ Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, blinking in the Moonstone's light, and copied what RiverClan's leader had done. She stepped up to the stone and lay down, the cool stone floor on her stomach, and reached up with her nose, touching it and pulling back quickly as it's smooth surface sent a prickle through her fur. A split second later the world spun and Bloomsong fell asleep.

When Bloomsong awoke she stood and looked around quickly. She was in a small clearing in the center of a grove of thin trees. A few fox-lengths away, Finchstar arose, stretching his spine out. A flicker of movement caught Bloomsong's eye and she half-turned seeing to indistinct figures pad towards them from the trees. As they grew closer she could make out the larger one as a brown tabby and the other as mostly solid brown with white patches, although they both had a blue tint and stars in their fur. They stepped from the shadows of the trees and Bloomsong gasped. The smaller cat sped up, picking her paws up off the grassy ground. As she drew close Bloomsong took a deep breath and a purr rumbled in her throat.

"Song." she whispered. Her mother leaned forward, placing her head next to Bloomsong's and Bloomsong responded by rubbing her jaw along Song's shoulder affectionately. They stood there for a minute, happy in each other's embraces. Bloomsong didn't even realize that she had named her mother for the first time. When Song finally took a step back Bloomsong studied her young and lithe form, wanting to take in every detail.

"You've grown a lot." Song purred happily.

"You… haven't." Bloomsong replied, unsure of how to reply. Song laughed and after a moment Bloomsong joined in.

"I like your new name too!" Song joked. Oakclimber stepped forwards as well and Bloomsong greeted him heartily.

"Thank you, so much, for protecting my kits." he told her. Bloomsong started to shrug then froze in place.

"Wait a second…" she murmured. That in itself changed everything. She could speak! Bloomsong let out a loud yowl of delight, awed at her newly-found voice. When she finally calmed down she ran back towards Song.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "It's nothing like I expected! The voice- my voice sounds unfamiliar and yet I _know_ it's mine!" Unable to find anything else to say she broke into purrs again.

"Of course we helped." Song whispered fondly as she rubbed against Bloomsong again. "You didn't need to ask though. Anyone who comes to StarClan, as a guest or member, is healed of injuries and deformities."

"Still." Bloomsong murmured. "Thank you." Bloomsong stepped away, realizing that she was here for a reason. She looked around for Finchstar and spotted him at the edge of the clearing, eyeing them cautiously. Song finally looked at him too and started padding towards him. Finchstar tensed and his fur bushed up in a defensive position. The expression on his face took a moment for Bloomsong to recognise. It wasn't one she'd ever seen on him before: fear. As Song grew closer he started to step back until he backed into a tree and pressed himself up against it. Song stepped forward again until she was only a mouse-length away from him. Bloomsong felt a twinge of sympathy for her mother's brother as she saw his claws digging into the ground and his eyes glance fearfully up. Song reached forward and he pulled back suddenly and started rambling, uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry…" he begged. "I'm so, so sorry. It was an accident, I wasn't trying to-" He froze as Song reached forward and touched her nose to his gently.

"I forgive you." she breathed. Finchstar hesitated for a moment, as if he didn't quite believe her, then seemed to melt as his fur flattened and he let out the breath he had been holding. As he took another breath, he trembled and Song stepped next to him, supporting him and he relaxed into her shoulder.

"You never were the one to apologize." Song purred kindly. "You've changed." When Finchstar had finally regained his control he padded quickly up to Bloomsong.

"You came here to ask me questions didn't you?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Bloomsong took the hint and certainly couldn't blame him so she answered.

"Yeah. First of all, why in the world have you two," she gestured towards Finchstar and Song. "Been separated for so long? How did you ever end up fighting?"

"That's a really long story." Finchstar said, his eyes focusing on something behind Bloomsong's shoulder. "But I'll sum it up for you. Better get comfortable." Bloomsong lay down on the ground, her back against her mother's, although she wasn't sure she could even _be_ uncomfortable in StarClan.

"When me and Song were really young kits," Finchstar began. "Our father, Cardinal, died protecting us from a badger. Later, our mother, Stream, also died protecting us from a rogue when we accidentally passed into his territory. I don't like to admit it, but afterwards I couldn't really accept it and so I blamed them for leaving us on our own with no protection."

"That was our worst ever fight." Song sniffed. "And we had _lots_ of fights. All the time. We really beat each other up about that one though." Finchstar grimaced inwardly.

"Indeed. Anyway, not long after I got so angry that I left Song on her own one night and just ran away." He smiled apologetically at Song. "Sorry about that. I really shouldn't have." Song waved her tail dismissively and he continued. "I found RiverClan's territory after wandering around for a few days and watched patrols as they came by. I think it was how there were so many of these cats that seemed to be friends that intrigued me but I followed a patrol all the way to their camp. You can imagine the looks on their faces when they realized they had been followed by a kit. I begged the previous leader to let me join and she agreed, mentoring me herself. It wasn't long before I grew to love Clan life. I became my mentors deputy and succeeded her after she joined StarClan. By that time I had already taken a mate too, Perchpond." he sighed. "She was beautiful, with her light brown fur and pale green eyes. One day, when I was on patrol with her, we actually ran into you," he flicked his tail at Song. "I was behind the rest of the patrol, looking into some drifting scents, so that's why you didn't see me till the confrontation was over. Perchpond, she was really loyal, but she could be hostile to anyone not of RiverClan. She had attacked Song at the border before even trying to send her away with words. I don't know if she saw that she had kits with her or not."

Song nodded thoughtfully and Bloomsong furrowed her brow, frustrated by the fact that she could only vaguely remember that day when she was a kit. It had been ordinary enough until the angry she-cat had attacked them. "She didn't." Song supplied. "And I really am sorry about that Finch. I was just trying to protect Bloom and Dust. That she died, especially while she was carrying your kits, was a complete accident and misunderstanding."

"That cat, Perchpond, she died?" Bloomsong asked. She didn't remember that part.

"I killed her." Song murmured, her head hung sadly. "It really was an accident though, she lunged at me and I reacted."

"I know." Finchstar said, he stepped over and pressed his forehead to hers. "You wouldn't kill any cat on purpose. You're too kind-hearted for that." _Odd…_ Bloomsong thought. Only minutes ago the comforting had gone the other way around. Maybe the littermates hadn't _just_ argued when they were young. Finchstar turned his attention back to Bloomsong.

"After the fight Song fled into WindClan territory. I finished mourning Perchpond I _really_ wanted to find you." Finchstar explained, addressing Song. "I wanted to meet my new kin, Bloom and Dust, and help protect them. I was a little mad at you but I had mostly convinced myself that Perchpond's death wasn't your fault. When I finally found you I guess my grief came back or something. I couldn't help but be cold and angry. Then you got hurt in the river and-" his voice broke off and he glanced at Song with a slightly amused look on his face. "You have no idea how surprised I was when you threw us into the water." he mewed teasingly. "I thought you were more sensible."

"Don't get cocky fuzzball." Song answered immediately. "Remember when you fell in that thistle bush every single time we went in or out of Cardinal's den?" she snorted, bright laughter reflected in her eyes. "Now _that_ was funny."

"Ha-ha." Finchstar mewed dryly. "Now then, don't you want me to continue answering your kits questions?"

"Go on already mousebrain." Song meowed, rolling her eyes.

"That's pretty much everything in those questions anyway." Finchstar reasoned. "I bet I know what you're going to ask next though. Leopardspot's right?"

Bloomsong nodded as she answered. "Yeah. I found her yesterday, I think, at highstones, not far from here. She told me that she was working for you as a spy in WindClan pretty much." Bloomsong didn't mention the love thing. It would make things too complicated right now.

"I know it seems sketchy but I promise you I didn't really mean anything by hiring Leopardspots. She came sauntering into my territory one day, trying to make me fall for her I think, and telling me that if I supported and protected her she would spy on WindClan for me. There didn't seem to be any strings attached so I agreed. At first it wasn't a big deal. A new medicine cat apprentice there, new gossip here. Then came the prey-stealing. I know it's doubtful for WindClan to steal RiverClan's fish but there didn't seem to be any other explanations. I personally found fish bones on the WindClan border with WindClan scent. I check the area for other Clan or rogue scents too. Nothing. When the gathering accusation and patrol raid didn't work out my Clanmates were getting hungry. The winter came early for us and many fish were disappearing. If I didn't do something soon then no cat would be strong enough to survive a single attack or cold. I told Leopardspots to steal _a_ kit and not harm anyone. I was going to use it as an exchange to get WindClan to promise to no more prey-stealing." he glanced at Oakclimber warily. "Sorry, again, about your kits getting in danger and… you dying. I wasn't ever intending to hurt them or anyone. Leopardspots did that on her own. I don't know why or who she got to help her."

"I can't say I've forgiven you." Oakclimber rumbled,speaking for the first time in ages. "But I understand your predicament and why you did it. What happened happened. Let's not dwell on it."

"Good thinking." Finchstar nodded although he looked rather relieved. "My best guess to why Leopardspots did that is that she wanted to get away from both Clan and go out on her own. I can't believe that she'd want that though after she demanded my protection while she worked for me. That's really all I know."

"Leopardspots did attack cats and steal the kits to get away." Bloomsong put in. "When I found her that's what she said." She frowned again, confused. "She looked really bad. All torn up and mangy. I don't get why she'd want to be on her own either."

"I have the answer to that one." Song said. Bloomsong pricked up her ears and pay attention. "She has a real mate, hiding here in highstones, he's behind a lot. Ever since he's been here the rogues have been joining him along with a few Clan cats." Bloomsong looked at her in surprise and was met with a serious gaze. "I hate to place this upon you but you're in too far to pull out now. You need to find that cat. He has a plan, I don't know what, but it's bad. He could hurt all the Clans a lot with the power he has. You need to find him and put a stop to those plans. One way or another."

"How are we going to do that on our own if he has so many followers?" Bloomsong asked. Song shook her head.

"You can't tell your clanmates. I brought some of your closest friends here though." as Song spoke, the air nearby shimmered and four cat shapes started to slowly appear. "Bloomsong, you need to lead them. It's the only way. I've had some of my friends vaguely explain your situation to them and you'll need to leave immediately. Follow the Leopardspots trail from where you caught her. It should lead you straight." Song smiled sadly and embraced Bloomsong. "Do your best." she whispered. "And be brave." Then she faded away, Oakclimber right behind her.

"Bye." Bloomsong choked out. "Mother." The four mystery cats at the edge of the clearing finished their appearance, standing and looking around curiously. Even from this distance Bloomsong could recognise her closest friends and family. Birchstar, Drizzlerain, Dustwind, and Duskrise were there. When Dustwind spotted her they started to run over.

"You're coming right?" Bloomsong quietly asked Finchstar. He smiled at her and bowed his head.

"Like I'd let you go off on your own to face some evil rogue." he stated. "I'll be there." She smiled her thanks and turned to face Dustwind and the others that had arrived.

"This is the weirdest dream I've ever had." Duskrise commented to her. "I know that when I wake up I'll just be in my nest but I doubt that this will seem real."

"I know what you mean." Dustwind agreed. "Feels pretty real now though doesn't it?" He stoked the soft grass with the back of a paw.

"Of course it's real you sillies." Drizzlerain chastised. "Stop doubting StarClan." Birchstar watched them, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Bloomsong caught his eye and looked down quickly.

"I'm sorry I left without getting your permission." she mewed.

"Don't worry about it." Birchstar said, shrugging. "I've certainly done worse."

"Now _that_ sounds like a story I'll want to hear one day." Duskrise commented to his leader gently. Birchstar gave his deputy a knowing glance and turned to Finchstar.

"Truce for now okay?" he asked after taking a breath. Finchstar dipped his head graciously.

"Truce. Besides, we're not in charge. Bloomsong is."

"That doesn't mean I don't want your help or opinions or anything." Bloomsong put in quickly.

"You'll do fine." Dustwind assured, nudging her fondly.

"I hope so." she answered, purring. She turned to assess her friends, even Finchstar now. She would trust every one of them with her life. "Let's go find this rogue."

 **Chapter 24**

Bloomsong slowed as her new patrol entered a narrow canyon with steep sides. Grey rock surrounded them at every point and it seemed as cold as the water in the winter air. Bloomsong shivered nervously then pricked her ears up as a sound caught her attention. It came again.

"Wait!" she could hear the distant voice growing louder fast as it grew closer. Bloomsong stopped, the rest of the patrol had noticed it now too.

"Isn't that-" Duskrise began.

"Jumpfoot!" Dustwind exclaimed as their denmate appeared from around a bend. "What are you _doing_ here!?" Jumpfoot slowed and padded up closer, breathing hard.

"Looking... for you." he panted. "I've been… looking for… Bloomsong… since she left." He stumbled and just barely caught himself from falling. Bloomsong looked him up and down, noticing his many cuts, ragged pelt, and hungry eyes.

"So _that's_ where you went!" Duskrise exclaimed. Amberglow was looking for you!" Jumpfoot winced.

"Sorry." he said, regaining his breath. "I couldn't believe she'd just up and left without even saying hello to me after she woke up." Bloomsong felt a pang of guilt, she wished he hadn't tried finding her.

"Either way," Birchstar said coldly. "You cannot come with us now. Go home." Jumpfoot shook his ragged pelt out and glanced up at his leader before looking down again quickly.

"No."

"What do you mean "no"?" Duskrise demanded. "Your leader just gave you a direct order!"

"I mean no. I'm not leaving Bloomsong, and you guys, to wander about in these rocks, obviously doing something dangerous. Especially after I just found you." He nudged Bloomsong gently. Birchstar's brow furrowed.

"There's nothing I can do to get you to go back to camp is there?" he asked crossly. Jumpfoot shook his head and the WindClan leader sighed. "Fine then. You can come. We'll explain what's happening on the way." Jumpfoot's ears pricked up happily.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed. A few minutes later they came to a small clearing, a valley in the rock. It was quite dark out and Bloomsong didn't see the puddle of warm water until she stepped in it. She jumped back quickly, shaking off her paws. As she peered closer she saw that it wasn't water at all. It was blood. Gesturing quickly to everyone else she pointed to the pool of blood coloring the ground. She followed the short trail to the edge of the valley, in the shadow of the cliffs, a heavy dread settling in her stomach. A thin, ragged cat, bent at an unnatural angle, lay among the rocks, and even without the normaly bright color of their fur Bloomsong knew who it was. Leopardspots. Drizzlerain padded closer and let out a strangled gasp, running closer and kneeling next to her mother. Everyone just stood there for a minute, trying to take in the scene. Not too long later Drizzlerain stepped back, giving Bloomsong a clear view of the fallen she-cat. Leopardspots had been beaten brutally by whoever she fought. Multipe wounds scarred her pelt and a large gasp in her chest was what had allowed so much of her blood to spill onto the rock. Bloomsong turned away, unable to look any longer.

"I- I didn't want her to die." Drizzlerain managed. "I never really was _that_ close to her but… still, she didn't deserve to die like this. Even though she did so many terrible things. Killing Oakclimber, stealing the kits, betraying the Clan." Drizzlerain hung her head and shook it sadly. Birchstar and Dustwind muttered assurances to her and they started rolling some rocks over to cover Leopardspots body so, at least, it wasn't open to the element or a passing predator to ravage. When they were finished Drizzlerain looked up with a new fire in her eyes.

"Let's go." she said sternly. Bloomsong had spotted a set of bloody pawprints leading further into the canyon and so she gestured to her patrol and they stepped into the darkness. Only a few fox-lengths later a cave became visible, the pawprints leading straight into it. Hesitantly, Bloomsong entered, her friends behind her. The air inside reeked of carrion, blood, and mixed Clan scents although she couldn't see or smell and individual cats. The cave was fairly wide although it had a shallow ceiling. As they approached the end Bloomsong a dozen smaller tunnels branching out from the back. She raised her tail to halt the others as she spotted movement a couple fox-lengths ahead. A large cat sat there, his back to them. When the entire patrol had grown still he twitched back an ear and turned, purring.

"I thought you'd never come." the scarred tom said in a raspy voice. His pelt was bushy, red, and crisscrossed with scars. He bared his teeth maliciously and sneered. "Welcome to the cave."

 **Chapter 25**

"Who are you?" Drizzlerain demanded. The tom glanced at her then looked back at Bloomsong.

"It's customary, I'm told, for the guests to introduce themselves first. Of course, guests are usually invited, and you are not. Also, I somehow doubt this is a customary meeting. My name is Crimsonclaw." He got to his paws and started walking straight towards Bloomsong, getting so close she leaned back and stumbled.

"Even if this was a customary meeting, your names are not necessary. I already know you. Bloomsong right?" his whiskers twitched quickly, amused. "The warrior who was faster than my mate, rescued a kit that fell over the Falls, and was once a noble rogue like myself." He purred slowly. "Oh, yes. I've heard lots about you. Leopardspots despises you. She told me that your mute, that your mother was a rogue that is dead, and that your father was a traitor to his Clan." _That's not true!_ She thought fiercely. _He did what he thought was right!_

"Leave her alone." Jumpfoot growled, stepping up to press his pelt to Bloomsong's. "I'm warning you…"

"Warning me of what?" Crimsonclaw sighed in exasperation. "What can you do?" His tail tip started flicking back and forth. "Leopardspots told me that you took on this fool's deputy and lived to tell the tale." he said, addressing Bloomsong again. He flicked his tail towards Finchstar, earning himself a low pitched snarl. "Did you ever wish you could be in charge? Without a voice nobody understands you. If you joined me I could _make_ them understand." Without waiting for a reply he spun around and stalked up to Birchstar.

"And you." He licked his lips with a savage delight. "You became powerful, yet you are called a coward by the other Clans. You waste your power. You never fight back because you are weak and afraid to show it. I should know. One of my friends killed you once already. The other Clans said that your _loyal_ deputy is much more fit to be leader. I could teach you to fight like a _real_ leader." Bloomsong stood frozen. What was it about this cat that seemed so dangerous? Surely they could take him down. He was just one cat and they were six. Crimsonclaw stalked up to Duskrise.

"And you're the traitorous cat that was set up to be leader." he purred. "I like that story. Your mate is dead now isn't she? A shame I'm sure. I could find you a new one if you'd like." He glanced at Finchstar. "You too you know. One she-cat is as good as the next." he stared back into Duskrise's eyes. "You are _so_ like me. I too was an important Clan cat until the worst happened." he backed up now until his pelt melted into the shadows. "I grew up in RiverClan about the same time you did." he said as he nodded to Finchstar. "Don't you remember me?" Bloomsong glanced at Finchstar. The leader did not even pretend to have control just then. He was shaking and his face looked haunted.

"Redfur?" he whispered in a quaky voice. The tom threw back his head laughed with a dry voice. Bloomsong flinched back.

"Finally! Someone recognises me!" his laugh died down to a chuckle. "Did you really think that just because you drove me out I had left for good?" he sniffed and his hackles raised. "I was caught between RiverClan and WindClan like a reed rooted in the river, but blowing in the wind. Before I became a warrior I left RiverClan for WindClan because the moor called to me. They let me in but did not trust me. I was hurt." Bloomsong flinched as his gaze met hers. His eyes were filled with a fiery light that burned sharply. "Eventually I was made a warrior, but I grew tired of their constant mistrust. I went back to RiverClan where Finchstar had been made deputy. Tensions had been growing though. Each Clan thought the other was responsible for prey stealing and both thought I was a spy. When a battle broke out I fought with RiverClan, but I ran into an old friend from WindClan. He believed in me. He told me so but one of my clanmates leapt at him before he could finish. I fought off my clanmate to protect my friend and accidentally killed him. My friend was hurt he had collapsed on the ground, bloody." Crimsonclaw glared at Finchstar his tail swishing across the ground. "You saw me standing over my clanmate and you," he looked at Birchstar. "Saw me over my hurt friend. You both ran after me and drove me all the way out here." Crimsonclaw took another step back. "I never forgave you and I never forgot. I changed my name and started planning. I got several rogues and Clan cats to spy for me in the Clans. Leopardspots being the most important one. She was still a young apprentice when she agreed to that. She was power thirsty and I could satisfy her thirst. I let Finchstar think that he was controlling her and Birchstar _still_ thinks she was his mate!" He threw mocking glares at all of them before sneering at Bloomsong. "When you got her to tell you information she became a traitor and invaluable so I was forced to dispose of her." He gestured towards the spot where Leopardspots body lay. "Do you think she's in StarClan?" He asked almost innocently before mockingly answering his own question. "More likely the place where cats who don't deserve StarClan go. _I_ stole the fish from the river and bathed them in WindClan scent markings you mousebrains! _I'm_ the one who got Oakclimber killed! _I_ was Leopardspots mate!"

"No!" Drizzlerain screeched suddenly leaping towards him. "Birchstar and Leopardspots are my parents! I no longer care near as much for my mother, but I think she was deceiving _you_ there! You aren't anything but a murderer! Not a warrior, mate, or even a cat!" Crimsonclaw laughed again and knelt down to look the smaller cat in the eye.

"No, Drizzlerain. _I'm_ your father." The young medicine cat stumbled back with a dazed expression and suddenly Birchstar was there standing in front of her protectively, facing Crimsonclaw.

"I don't care about whose blood related to who now!" he yowled at the previous warrior. "What matters now is that you were never there for Drizzlerain! I was! I cared for her fully believing she was my daughter so I _am her father!"_ he hurled himself, a blur of brown fur, at Crimsonclaw. Crimsonclaw smiled. _No!_ Bloomsong thought as hard as she could, as if she could somehow talk to him so far from StarClan. _It's a trick!_ But it was too late. Another cat appeared out of the shadows and knocked him sideways into a rock spike protruding from the ground. Finchstar darted forwards quickly and dragged the leader back to their small group... That seemed to be growing smaller as cats, caked in black mud, stalked into the moonlight from the shadows and tunnels where they had been hiding. _We're outnumbered over six to one…_ Bloomsong realized as she looked around. _And surrounded._ Cats were closing in from the cave entrance as well.

"I'm disappointed in you Drizzlerain." Crimsonclaw said steadily. "How could one of my kin ever give up fighting to become a medicine cat?" Bloomsong was breathing through her mouth now because of a pungent smell that filled the cave. If she tried she could pick out all the Clan's scents as well as the scent of rotting prey and rogues. She shifted her gaze back to Crimsonclaw who was also stalking forward, looking pleased with himself.

"One last chance." he coaxed. "Join me. If you do then all the Clans will eventually fall to my rule and you will each be rewarded." Bloomsong looked back at the others even though she knew what their answers would be. Dustwind stepped forward, growling.

"Never."

 **Chapter 26**

Bloomsong flung herself into battle alongside Duskrise. Her father was a strong and experienced fighter, she could tell as he flung a rogue away into the wall. Two cats, another rogue and a cat that smelled of ThunderClan, came barreling towards them. Duskrise gave a curt nod and Bloomsong ducked low, sweeping the paws out from underneath their opponents. As the cats went tumbling down a yowl sounded, loud and echoing in the cavern. Bloomsong whipped around, earning herself a thin scratch across the back from the ThunderClan traitor, to see Finchstar, backed up against a wall with a large gash dripping blood down his shoulder, Crimsonclaw closing in. Behind him was Birchstar, scrambling feebly to get up.

"Go help him!" Duskrise yowled at her. "I've got these two!" Bloomsong ran towards Crimsonclaw, her claws pounding against the rock to give her more purchase. As Bloomsong grew near she leapt onto Crimsonclaw's back, digging her claws into his pelt and knocking them both away from the Clan leaders. He shook her off before she had a chance to bite him and she struck the wall with a thud, her head spinning. A rogue leapt at her from the side and she ducked, dodging under him and scrambling back to Crimsonclaw. He yowled as she bit his flank, but her teeth didn't get very far before he swiped at her and she was forced to back up next to Finchstar.

"If we don't survive this…" Finchstar wheezed. "Then know that I appreciate fighting with you." She exchanged a glance with him, smiled, then leapt forward in sync with him. They rained blow after blow at Crimsonclaw and although Bloomsong felt energy surge through her she quickly realized that not even a single swipe was getting through Crimsonclaw's defense. Bloomsong pushed harder and Crimsonclaw stumbled back a bit as one of Bloomsong's claws sliced at his eyes. A small cut opened up above one and Bloompaw felt a surge of triumph at her small victory just as a large weight shoved her from behind and sent her crashing to the floor. Hard paws, claws still unsheathed, held her in place with her muzzle ground into the rock so she couldn't see above her or ahead. Despite the seriousness of the situation she felt hot annoyance blaze under her pelt. _Great._ She thought. _Now I'm mute_ and _blind._ She could hear Crimsonclaw gathering his breath calmly, Finchstar must also have been subdued. Who did that leave? Dustwind, Duskrise, Jumpfoot, and Drizzlerain. Bloomsong knew that the medicine cat was fairly good at fighting in groups, but there were simply too many this time. Not even all of Crimsonclaw's followers must have been fighting. If they had been they wouldn't have lasted _this_ long. Another heavy thump sounded on her left and Bloomsong heard Dustwind's familiar voice as he yelped in surprise. Bloomsong struggled against her guard, decidedly ThunderClan, but another rogue seemed to be helping them because she couldn't even get them to budge an inch. _What is he going to do with us?_ She wondered. She was trying to avoid the option, but he would probably kill them. After all: They had refused his offer. What did he stand to gain from them? Hostages? That seemed almost worse. Would Bloomsong be used to get her own Clan to cooperate? She decided she'd rather die. She had all these thoughts, surprisingly calmly, in the depressingly few seconds before the fighting stopped completely. _That means were all pinned or someone is…_ No. That wasn't an option.

"Any more tricks left?" Crimsonclaw hissed, out of Bloomsong's sight. Silence followed and Crimsonclaw took it as a no. "Well then…" he seemed about to go on, but just then there was a ear piercing screech that echoed through the cave.

"Get him!" Crimsonclaw ordered. One of Bloomsong's guards suddenly was thrown away, directly over Bloomsong. She heaved up just as Dustwind shoved her other captor away. Bloomsong sprang to her feet as cats closed in.

"Go!" Dustwind screeched at her. Bloomsong met his eyes for a split second then turned and sprinted towards the exit. Guards blocked it, she took a deep breath and threw herself directly at one, bowling them both outside. She untangled herself as quickly as she could and made a dash for the canyon. She could feel the wind created by the guard's claws as they slashed the air just behind her. She risked a glance over her back. Dustwind stood in a circle of rogues, Jumpfoot guarding his back. Jumpfoot's ears were flattened to his head and his teeth were bared. He spotted her and his head raised.

" _Run_ Bloomsong!" he screamed. In his distraction his opponents closed in and he disappeared under six of them. Bloomsong tore her gaze away and felt a tear slide from one. Her friend and brother had put themselves in further danger to give her a chance. She _wasn't_ going to disappoint them. She _ran._ She faintly heard Crimsonclaw order most of his broken Clan after her and could hear paw steps fall behind her but they grew all the more distant as she pulled further ahead. She flew past Leopardspot's fallen body and out of the canyon near Mothermouth. _Where do I go?_ She wondered. Making up her mind she sprinted towards WindClan territory.

 **Chapter 27**

Bloomsong was still sprinting as she grew close to the WindClan border. A light caught her eye, bright like the stars and she halted, looking back. A few fox-lengths directly behind her was a she-cat with stars in her warm-looking, sleek fur. She was light brown and gray with a white stomach and paws. Her pale green eyes peered calmly at Bloomsong. Tears streaked Bloomsong's face as she remembered her friends struggle for her sake.

"I'm Perchpond." the she-cat mewed tenderly. "Finchstar's mate. I'm here to ask you a favor. You can speak." Bloomsong swallowed and opened her mouth.

"Are they alright?" she whispered. "What should I do? I can't leave them."

"There are several things you could do but the choice is yours." Perchpond padded forward, looking hesitant to approach Bloomsong. "I don't like to but I must tell you this. None of your patrol will step away from this day unscathed. Whether in spirit or health. At least one will die. If you continue to turn away now, most of them will."

"Then I have to go back." Bloomsong said quickly, already starting towards the canyon again. Maybe if she hurried she could still save everyone.

"Bloomsong." Bloomsong swallowed again and glanced back. The StarClan cat had tears in her eyes. "There is one way for you to save most everyone, including my love who is too brave for his own good. If you don't do it this way Finchstar will die. I want him to be happy and- and I don't think I could be, even with him with me in StarClan. Please, listen to my request." Bloomsong hesitated for a moment, glancing in the direction of her friends.

"Alright." she breathed. Thanks shone in the she-cats eyes now.

"Thank you." she said anyway. "This is what we must do…"

 **Chapter 28**

Bloomsong approached the cavern that she had already grown to hate with her head held high and an electric energy running under her pelt, Perchpond was still with her even if nobody, including Bloomsong, could see her. Several guards standing outside appeared immediately and called out a challenge. Bloomsong let them surround her and made no threatening moves as they herded her into the nearly lightless cave. She blinked a few times to help her vision and scanned the clearing to see all of her friends, still alive and mostly unharmed, as well as Crimsonclaw who glared at her through slitted eyes.

"Bloomsong!" Jumpfoot exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! You escaped!" Bloomsong looked him in the eye, willing him to understand while one of his captors hissed and ordered him to stay quiet.

"Not a bad question." Crimsonclaw said gravely. "Why _are_ you here? Change your mind? Want to die with your puny friends?"

"I'm here to challenge you." she replied smoothly. Everyone there who knew her in the slightest, except perhaps Finchstar, assumed shocked expressions, including Crimsonclaw.

"Bloomsong… how-" Dustwind began, but a guard cuffed him over the head. Crimsonclaw recovered from his shock and took a pace forward.

"I haven't the slightest idea how you managed to gain a voice. I doubt you've been faking it all this time. Still, your words confuse me all the more. Challenge me? After you and the RiverClan leader over there hardly managed to touch my pelt?"

"You heard me right." Bloomsong sneered, hoping to anger him. "I challenge you, Redfur, to a battle, one on one. If I win, you're dead and you have to order your cats beforehand to release my friends and disband. If you win, well, you will have the power to do what you want."

"Why should I?" Crimsonclaw snarled. "I could have my guards take care of you now and you would be helpless to stop me. Why should I dirty my paws?"

"I suspect that your paws are too bloody by now for it to matter." Bloomsong scoffed. "But I suppose if you think that it would be safer for you…"

"No." Crimsonclaw glowered. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to bait me into fighting you myself. Although I haven't the faintest idea why… It won't work though. You're already doomed."

"Maybe I am." Bloomsong sneered. "Does it matter?" Crimsonclaw glanced around and realized she was right. Backing out now would make it seem like he _was_ afraid of her.

"Fine." he snarled. "But don't expect any mercy."

"Bloomsong no!" Duskrise yowled suddenly. His guard brought up a paw to hit him but Crimsonclaw raised his tail and the guard stopped.

"Let them speak for a minute." he said. "It will be amusing." Of course, this caused all of the patrol to start talking at once. When they realized they were getting nowhere they stopped and Birchstar spoke first.

"Bloomsong, you can't. By this point I know I can't order you to stop but this is madness. You'll just be killed."

"Why didn't you get away when you had the chance?" Jumpfoot whispered with a hoarse and quaky voice. Bloomsong glanced at him and saw tears streaking down his dusty fur, cleaning a thin path and making his eyes, mostly black in the dark, appear like the surface of water. She stepped forwards and leaned down next to him, rubbing her jaw against his fondly.

"I'm sorry. There's no other way." she got up again and scanned the faces of her friends, pausing for a moment at Finchstar. She padded up to him, leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Perchpond says that she still loves you." she whispered before his guard shoved her back.

"Times up." Crimsonclaw said coldly. "Hope you're prepared." Bloomsong narrowed her eyes into a glare and turned to face him.

"Begin." Crimsonclaw said with a sneer. He stepped forwards quickly, moving around easily now that his followers had created a ring for them. A forepaw shot out right at Bloomsong's head, but she leaned left, just enough to avoid it. Crimsonclaw's forward momentum caused him to stumble and Bloomsong took the opportunity to push him to the ground. As soon as he was down she struck out at him but was blocked.

"Trying to make a fool of me?" Crimsonclaw hissed at her as he leapt up. This time he ducked as he charged at her so he hit her legs, knocking her down. Bloomsong hit the ground with a thud and reacted instinctively when Crimsonclaw came hurtling towards her exposed stomach, throwing out clawed paws and catching him in the chest, knocking him back a few tail-lengths. He hissed in annoyance, his ears pinned back and his lips curled to reveal sharp white teeth. His tail lashed back and forth behind him and his eyes were narrowed to slits. He charged her a third time, coming straight at her, like she had hoped, and she stepped to the side so he hurtled past her. As he did she raked her claws along his side, drawing blood and making long thin scratches appear. Now Crimsonclaw was furious, he spun around and launched a furious frontal attack, paw by paw and swipe by swipe. Bloomsong went on the defensive, just barely blocking each attack before the next one came at her. When they finally broke apart both of them were breathing hard.

"You weren't this good before…" Crimsonclaw gasped. "What changed?"

"Do you believe in StarClan?" Bloomsong asked him. He screeched as he leapt at her but this time she didn't see it coming. He caught her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. She hit head first and her vision swam with darkness for a moment before focusing to show her that Crimsonclaw had pinned her down on her back. His claws slowly uncurled into her skin as long as they would go and he tightened his grip steadily.

"Do you?" he whispered. "Right about now it's quite important for you." Bloomsong gasped as he leaned forward managed to dig his claws in further. She felt Perchpond's spirit, which had been aiding her in the fight, shift and peel away from her pelt. _I'm sorry…_ the she-cat's voice echoed in Bloomsong's head. _I can't do anymore. It's up to you now…_

"I've always… believed." Bloomsong hissed right before her voice left again. She heaved up against Crimsonclaw's hold but barely managed to move.

"You won't escape." Crimsonclaw spat. "You really _should_ have run when you had the chance." Then he leaned in and grabbed her shoulder in his teeth, biting down hard and lifting her off the ground. She screeched silently as pain lanced through her pelt and churned at the air with her paws. Crimsonclaw held her aloft for a long moment then slammed her back down again. She squeezed her eyes shut but after she opened them red still edged her vision. She felt her fur grow heavy as blood from her wound seeped through it. Crimsonclaw released her shoulder and pressed on her hind leg instead, bracing it against a rock. Bloomsong flailed her paws towards him without even grazing him and yowled although she knew she was the only one who could hear it. A snap echoed through the cavern as Crimsonclaw succeeded in breaking her bone. He released her entirely then, knowing that she had no hope of escape. Bloomsong curled in on herself, her vision going dark and gasped at the cold night air. She could hear her friends calling out for her but their voices started to fade into the background. She forced her eyes open as Crimsonclaw stood over her and sneered.

"I thought you were a better fighter." he gloated. "And now you and your bravery are dead." Bloomsong wasn't listening, she curled up even more and flattened her ears, wishing that the pain would just go away. Crimsonclaw said something else but she missed it. Her vision went out and she went limp, just barely there. "So much for your loyalty." Crimsonclaw's voice cuts through her haze of pain for some reason. "All it got you was a noble end and now your friends are dead too." _My friends…_ Bloomsong thought. _They'll die…_ She couldn't see him but she felt Crimsonclaw's paw, still clawed, push her legs apart until she uncurled and flopped back against the rock. He placed his paw on her chest and Bloomsong didn't even feel his claws there. _My friends… Dustwind… He won't have a chance to run even though he gave me one… Birchstar and Finchstar… They have Clans that need them… Drizzlerain… My Clanmates need her… She's going to be their next medicine cat… Duskrise… He has kin and a life back in WindClan… Jumpfoot… He was innocent… He wasn't even supposed to be here… How could he die just because he wanted to help me?_ Bloomsong forced her eyes open to see Crimsonclaw standing over her triumphantly. Gathering what strength was still left in her, she reached up and hooked his pelt with her claws, jerking him down just like Perchpond had told her to. He yelped in surprise and she cut him off by clawing out as hard as she could at his throat. Her vision blacked out again and she fell even further back into her throbbing pain, but she heard Crimsonclaw thump onto the ground next to her before everything went dark.

 **Chapter 29**

Bloomsong's vision cleared quite suddenly as she stretched out, testing her strength. She was dead. It wouldn't make any sense for her not to be. She looked down and, sure enough, stars glittered in her fur. She couldn't feel any pain and her wounds were gone. She rubbed her ear where she knew a small scar should be but it was missing. She glanced behind her and shuddered as she saw her own broken and bloody body laying there. She was still in the cave. All of her friends had gathered around her lifeless body, unable to see the starry cats, and both Jumpfoot and Drizzlerain were hunched over mournfully. Just a few pawsteps to the side Crimsonclaw- Redfur also lay still. He, however, did not have any friends or kin to mourn him. All of his cats had left the minute they realized that their leader was dead. Bloomsong felt a pang of pity for him then shook her head. It was his fault.

"You should speak to them." Bloomsong whipped around to see Perchpond and Song sitting there. Perchpond hesitated, looking torn, then continued. "Thank you for saving Finchstar. I realize how much he's inadvertently put you through." Bloomsong shook her head and spoke, surprised that her voice came so easily.

"Don't bother thanking me. I wouldn't have let him die if I could have helped it. I've made my peace with him." Looking back now, Bloomsong could play through several other possible endings to this night. None of them ended well. "You were right about it being impossible for us all to survive."

Song purred, looking amused. "You still deserve it. Anyway, you really should speak to them. We're technically not supposed to, but I think this situation is definitely special. Just will it and they will see you."

Bloomsong nodded and focused on her friends, feeling her paws settle onto the ground. Birchstar looked up first and gaped at her, drawing the attention of the others. For a moment they all stared at he then Dustwind pushed his way forward, tears still falling from his eyes.

"You're dead." he whispered. "I'm not going to see you again." He took a deep gulp of air and shouted at her. "You _mousebrain!_ I didn't help you escape so you could come back and sacrifice yourself for us!" Bloomsong waited a moment before meeting his gaze evenly.

"I'm sorry." she mewed. "But this was our best bet." Duskrise stumbled forward and hissed in frustration.

"You weren't supposed to die!" he argued. Bloomsong looked back and forth between her brother and father. Their expressions were exactly the same scowling face and she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?!" Dustwind exploded.

"Nothing." Bloomsong quickly amended. She rubbed her jaw along her brother's shoulder fondly. "Don't worry anymore, please. You have a future back in WindClan and this _won't_ be the last time you see me. I'll even break a few rules if I'm not allowed to do that. I promise." They argued some more but Bloomsong eventually got them to agree. Drizzlerain came forward asking for a solemn oath that she would see Bloomsong every half-moon in StarClan before hesitantly thanking her, saying that even so she was going to miss her best friend. Finchstar didn't say anything until much later. Bloomsong wasn't expecting him to. Perchpond had appeared and suddenly she was all he could see. Birchstar, as well, seemed angry and touched at the same time but eventually thanked her, saying that if it really was the only way then perhaps it was his duty as Clan leader to accept it. When they had all finally moved on Bloomsong hesitantly approached Jumpfoot who still lay bent over her body. She didn't think he had even turned his head to see her. She had a feeling that this was going to be even harder than everyone else. She stepped in front of him to get his attention but he didn't look up.

"Jumpfoot." she said softly. "It's okay. I'm here."

"No, you're not." he mumbled without glancing at her. "You're dead. I failed. I looked for you for ages, finally found you after everything had been discovered and got captured in a fight. _You_ had to rescue _me._ It was supposed to be the other way around."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You weren't obliged to save me."

"Yes I was." he said, finally looking up. His face was dusty and streaked with tears. A claw had torn across his face from his right ear to his chin, certain to leave a scar. "I loved you. Why do you think I ran out of camp to find you without telling anyone where I was going? I was suppose to go save you and be a hero that could finally even get your attention. You were always way ahead. I'm fast but you're faster in the race. I'm strong but you took on a deputy. I'm loyal but I disobeyed my leader to help you. I'm courageous but when you sacrifice yourself for your friends I look like a coward. How were you ever supposed to see me like that?"

"Jumpfoot!" Bloomsong exclaimed, startled by his sudden declaration of affection. "You were never ever unimportant or invisible to me. You're my friend! You are _much_ more of a hero than many cats I know. A badger is strong but that doesn't make it important. That just makes it dangerous. An owl is fast but it's just dangerous. A fox is courageous but it is self-serving. You are kind." He met her gaze and Bloomsong was struck by the raw emotion in his huge blue eyes.

"Really?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Really." she breathed. She stepped forwards and embraced him. He was taller now by a good amount and he bent over himself to rub her neck. She broke into a purr but he stepped back quickly.

"But you're still dead. I can't- I can't just forget about you and keep going."

"I wouldn't want you to forget about me." Bloomsong said. "But that doesn't mean you should waste your life mourning a cat that can't be helped. _Live_. You can find someone else to love I'm sure. Your Clan still needs you. You are already a hero to me. Prove it to someone else. I promise you'll see me again." Jumpfoot nodded slowly.

"I will _never_ forget you." he said fiercely. "And I _will_ keep living and helping my Clan. But there _won't_ be anyone else. No one else can replace you. And I swear… if you don't appear again soon then I'm going to march all the way to highstones and search all of StarClan until I find you." Bloomsong stepped back a bit and allowed a small smile to play across her face.

"I'm sure you would."

 **Epilogue:**

Bloomsong had quickly grown used to StarClan and comfortable within it's boundaries. After Perchpond and herself told her friends that everything that had happened that night several moons ago must be kept a secret, and they agreed reluctantly, they created a story to tell their clanmates. Apparently, Bloomsong had discovered a pair of badgers at the highstones border and been ambushed by them, leading to her death. Jumpfoot had still gone after her and when he didn't return Birchstar decided to take out a patrol to go help him. Drizzlerain was brought along in case healing was required. Their injuries were due to the badgers that they defeated although Hawthornclaw was sceptical when he saw the wounds, saying that they didn't look dirty enough to be from a badger. They had been gone so long because they had wanted to bury Bloomsong, which was true. Finchstar had been out for a walk in the night when he found a rogue scent-trail. It was that rogue who had been stealing their prey, not WindClan. Finchstar trailed him for a while before fighting him, explaining _his_ wounds. Hawthornclaw had retired a few moons later and Drizzlerain had taken over as full medicine cat. In Hawthornclaw's last visit to the moonstone Bloomsong had appeared to him and Hawthornclaw had remarked, after he brought up his plan for retiring, that his job had recently been much easier without Bloomsong arriving in his den every moon. Jumpfoot and Dustwind were given apprentices, Sandpaw and Fawnpaw. Songpaw was being trained by Grassfur and Hawkkit by Redear. Jumpfoot was trying even harder for his Clan, Bloomsong could see. He trained Fawnpaw day by day patiently and enthusiastically, and volunteered for as many patrols as he could, especially dawn patrols so his Clanmates wouldn't have to. Bloomsong had been hoping that he would find someone else to make him happy but he never even turned his head to watch another she-cat that she could see. He awaited their meeting every moon or so in his dreams with paws, that like always, could not be kept still. Breezetail had recovered from the loss of her mate and found a friend in Cliffjumper. Finchstar had settled back into his position as a potentially hostile leader although Bloomsong could occasionally spot his stoic mask fall away into affection. Duskrise had fit back into Clan life as easily as ever before, but Bloomsong noticed his happiness too. It suddenly seemed infectious in RiverClan and WindClan. Bloomsong was happy because so were her friends.

 **Other Epilogue:**

Bloomsong, a few moons later, found herself standing in front of Amberglow in StarClan as the deputy received her nine lives to become leader. She was the fifth cat and as she met the she-cats eyes she smiled at the emotion there.

"With this life I give you bravery." Bloomsong spoke serenely. "Use it to face whatever danger threatens your clanmates and to do what is right even in the most hopeless situation." She touched her nose to Amberglow's bowed head and felt a ripple of life-giving energy pass through her, filling her with strength, even as she saw Amberglow stiffen and clench her teeth. After the other cats, including Birchstar, had granted her their lives, Bloomsong lifted her forever voice up with theirs to cheer on newly-named Amberstar.

The day after Amberstar was named leader Bloomsong descended from the stars into RiverClan territory. She padded past their camp, glimpsing a tom and she-kit playing in the reeds, and onto a small rise nearby. On the very top was a small mound of earth. Song's grave. Bloomsong felt her chest tighten in sorrow although she was now with her mother. Dying couldn't erase grief. She padded closer and swept her tail over the grave, adding a layer of light colored sand to the top. _Dust…_ she thought. Then she placed a paw at the top of the grave and a small plant sprouted underneath of it. A single bloom opened right over the grave. _Bloom…_ Bloomsong traced a claw in a squiggly line below the grave and water filled it, creating a small stream. _Stream…_ Bloomsong leapt into the air and plucked two feathers from the wind. As she buried their tips in the ground she stroked the bright red and brown lengths. _Cardinal and Finch…_ Bloomsong smiled at her handiwork and figured that the Clan cats would just have to wonder. She turned and started walking back up into the sky. Behind her the quiet sound of the stream was nearly musical. Almost like a song. A very familiar song.


End file.
